Undesired Departure
by EnjoiXLyfe
Summary: The Syndicate was informed on a new Russian Project, that allows instant teleportation anywhere on earth. Soon after acquiring it I find myself cornered and use the device, Now i'm traveling with my friend Claire, around the world to see all it has to offer.(Pokemon Belongs Nintendo,GameFreak ,Others). Rated M.
1. Chapter 0 : Prologue

_Author notes; please note this might include some lemons but I seriously doubt it will be anytime soon, I am also not a fan of writing such content. I do not own Pokemon it belongs to Nintendo and its other respective owners. Other than that please review and be honest because I need it. _

_-"….." Talking/ -'…..' Thinking/Telepathy_

_**Chapter 0**_

_**Prologue**_

**+=+=+=+ Moscow, Russia – 29km outside the Russian City +=+=+=+**

*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*

-'Shit' I say to myself just as some AKM's muzzles pump some more rounds towards me.

-"Move it, you idiots! Don't let that swine get away he has the pride of the mother land on him! Also watch your fire, DON'T HIT THE BRIEFCASE!" Screamed he and his platoon are right on my ass.

*Bang* *Katakaka* *Bang*

-" Argg-ngg!" I screamed into my sleeve as a 7.62x39mm round entered and exited my right shoulder, as I stumbled into a nearby ditch and sat down, looked at this small silver case in my left hand.

-"What the fuck, they said in and out, NOT SOME FUCKIN ARMY CHASING ME!" I scream into the darkness as the rumbling of trucks and BMP's closing in on my small ditch. At this point I'm just staring at my hands and the case; soon I notice some dark warm liquid rolling down my right wrist.

-"Oh yeah I got shot…" I say quietly but the mention of being shot reinitiates the pain and somewhat burning sensation, but something pulls me away from the pain.

-'Open the case, and press the device on the ground.' Says an disembodied voice in my head, I immediately follow the instructions and open the now bloody case, within it is a small pen like device but made of some type of metal that's seems like an advanced alloy. The part the voice spoke of was a three pronged spike made of the same metal but with a weird glowing gem in the middle.

-"Alright Fuck it" I scream as I grab the device and hold it high in the air, before I could plunge it into the ground I was covered in light and the clicking of safety's filled the air.

-"Stop right there you IDIOT! It hasn't been calibrated the location you could end of anywhere!" Screamed one the scientist but he was pushed away by the Lt.

-"You heard the brilliant man don't put yourself in a situation where you be floating in space." Says the Lt. jokingly but with a menacing glare, he continued. "Either way you're dead so wouldn't you rather live a few moments longer, maybe get some pussy before you die or get shot down now attempting to use the device that hasn't even been calibrated." The uneasiness of the situation was horrible for me. Either gets killed in a Russian secret base or teleport into space most probably.

-'Eh Fuck it!' I think as I plunge the device into the ground, I did hear the roar of AKMs and other variants firing at me but none ever hit their mark. I was soon surrounded by bright light and my whole body felt like it was on fire, soon I was on some cool grass and a nice breeze hit my face.

-"The hell?" I mumble out, and notice I'm now in a field beside an beaten down spot in it which I'm assuming is a pathway or road, about thirty yards away was a sign that read 'Route 102 PetalBerg 10km Oldale 14km'. The first thing I think is that the device worked, but wait where the bloody thing.

-"Shit, where is it!?" I whisper but as I go to get up the pain in my right shoulder gets too intense that I collapse back onto the ground. As I look around even more I notice that the device is burnt to a crisp in some spots and heavily charred in others, overall it was completely broken… wait broken isn't good enough Destroyed is the right term. Now the question is where am I? Am I safe here in the middle of the woods? I manage to get into a sitting position and proceed to take off my coat and ripped my sweater into a bandage with a small stick tied into it to keep some pressure but not too much where the rest of my arm will get no circulation.

-" From the looks of it no one is here at night time but possibly during the day someone might come by…" I think out loud. I'm now able to stand and I walk over to the 'device' or what is left of it, kick it around so the pieces are separated then I walk over to a nearby tree coat in hand. I used my coat as a make shift blanket and rest against the tree and shut my eyes with relieve that I had escaped death but now I was stuck where ever I am.

I felt someone pulling on my shirt, then they followed up with some poking except this didn't feel like a finger, well it did but it was way too small for a human hand even if it was a child. I open my eyes with an uneasy feeling but instead of the envisioned giant alien all saw was this light blue and orange creature in a dress? Well it had blue hair and two big horns that are orange with eyes of the same orange with a white grown that feel beyond its legs. It looked at me with curiosity but it turned around and turned back with a panicked look on.

It's then jumped onto my chest but before I could protest 4 wolf like dogs come onto my vision, and they look not really that friendly.

-"ALRIGHT! I get it run right!?" I scream as I get up and run with this small creature in my arms, it only grabbed on tighter and nodded, I jumped over some logs and pull an arm free from the creature clinging to me and pull out my concealed 9mm Walther P99 from my belt holster, I don't want to use it but if I have to I will. With the Creature in my arms and the pack of hungry dogs behind us, we continued to run until we reached a steep hill that I, of course fell down but for some reason the rabid dogs didn't follow us down the hill. During the tumble I grab the creature and drop my handgun order to prevent it from getting hurt.

-"*Pant* holy *Huff* crap." I exhaled and sat down and looked up it was barely sun up, but my trail of thought interrupted by someone grabbing me from behind so I turned and looked to see who was grabbing me it was some guy in a police uniform with some red dog like thing kinda like a chow chow.

-" Umm sir what are you doing in the middle of nowhere, and also why are you injured?" said this man with some intense interest, I made up a blind lie on the spot but also using what just happened to my advantage.

-"Well Claire here," I motion the creature in my hands. "And I were chased by some wolfs and they attacked me." I say lying through my teeth but he seemed to buy it right away for some reason.

-"Oh so that pack of rabid poochyena's chased you this far in the woods it seems, did you come from route 102?" he asks, I nod because that's the only location I know of besides the two cities I saw on that sign.

-"Okay we should get you to PetalBurg we can get you and your Ralts some medical attention." He says as he talks into his radio then appeared another Officer but with some other creature that looked funny it held two spoons, they both proceed to walk up to me.

-"Alright come over here Sir…" she paused and waited for me to fill in the blank. "Kiritsugo Tsubaki." I say as she smiles. "Okay Mister Tsubaki come this way." I follow her instructions' but before I could even ask what was happening we were in some hospital like building except different kinds of creatures are littered around the space with some humans as well.

-"If you'd follow me" She said and began walking away, towards the main desk so I have nothing to do but follow her. As we approached the desk I noticed how the Ralts was shying away from anyone who came near 'Pokemon' and human alike but all it did was cuddle up closer to me. We'd reached the counter and the Officer bid me farewell and left the 'Pokemon Center', she left me with Nurse Joy who told me to follow her and asked for me to put my Ralts into its PokeBall.

I had no clue what a Pokeball is but the Officer did explain why I was here and what had happened. "I'm sorry i lost it when the Poochyena attacked us…" I say with a false somber tone, all the nurse did was nod and let me into a room and shut the door behind us.

-"Okay just sit down on the bed and let's see that shoulder." She says as she gets the proper medical equipment ready, I sit on the bed with the Ralts in my left hand that seems to be nodding off. The nurse peels off my makeshift bandage and looks at my wound with a puzzled look.

-"What did the Poochyena use because I've never seen a wound like this from them…" The nurse asked with the same puzzled look whipped across her face whilst I was thinking of lie and something that these 'Pokemon' could use that are similar to AKM round. Ofcourse I couldn't think in anything so I just go with the first thing that came up my head.

-"It used a Hyper subsonic Beam and launched it at my Ralts but I took the hit and began to run ignoring the pain." I say once again lying though my teeth, I hated lying but sometimes its needed by twisting the truth a bit.

-"Well it is rare for them to learn Hyper Beam but it is not impossible… we should inform the Officers so they can get the proper precautions ready." Said Joy as she began cleaning out my wound, which in turn caused me to whine and grinding my teeth to try to distract myself from the pain.

Nurse Joy had finished dressing my wound and put it in some new bandages and something to hold my right arm so my shoulder can heal properly, I am soon in the streets of PetalBurg with the Ralts in my hands and the poor thing is out cold.

-"I guess running for your life can really tire you out huh." I say to no one in particular but it was directed towards this Ralts. I began thinking about what am I going to do, its about 2 P.M, So I got some time to find somewhere to stay and something to eat. Because the last time I ate was about four hours before I made the breakout with the device. I was pulled away from my thoughts as a child has walked upto me with some awe in her eyes staring at my Ralts.

-"Wow! Mister you got a shining Ralts and it's a she too!" The little girl said but contined. "I have a Ralts too but he's a male so he can't evolve into a Gardevoir like yours but I can get a Gallade if my daddy buys a Dusk Stone." She says once again cuts me off. "Well thanks for letting me pet your Ralts mister I have to get going." Said this little girl as she ran away, then turned into a driveway which I presumed was her house. But now I know this Ralts is female, but how do you tell? I look down at her and now that I think of it her eyes lashes seemed longer, so I guess that's the difference between the two sexes of Ralts but whats a Gardevoir?

-"Hey you! I wanna battle YOU!" I heard some voice scream from behind, I turn to see the same little girl but with some bigger boy who seems like an older brother.

-"My sister told me you had a shining Ralts so how about we have a battle?" He says smiling and holding up what I presume is a Pokeball, but I didn't even know what a battle was? I should just decline his offer because if it's a Pokemon battle I don't think this Ralts would be much of a fighter.

-'I can so be a fighter!' I hear some female voice say in my head, but the little girl never spoke. I began looking left and right but whatever it was got my attention again.

-'Down here!' I look down and see that the Ralts is now awake and giving me a dirty look.

-'I can to fight! C'mon I've never had a trainer before because I felt too scared of humans but you're different I could feel it off your aura when I found you.' She exclaims then turns to the boy and his Pokeball. I am still shocked that she can speak to me though telepathy.

-"Umm I guess we can." I say somewhat unsure, but the boy only jumped into the air and shouted in excitement.

-"Alright I choose you Ralphie!" Yelled the boy as he threw his Pokeball in front of himself and soon a bright light followed and as it disappeared a Ralts was standing there in a defensive position. I just looked down at my Ralts, she in turn nodded and jumped out of my hands and placed herself directly across from the boy and his Pokemon.

-"The battle between Onii-chan and Mister…" The girl is acting as an announcer but paused to get me to say my name. "Kiritsugo Tsubaki." I say with a smile, which she returns and continues. "Kiritsugo and their Ralts, begin….NOW!" She says while bringing her hand down in a starting motion.

-"Okay Ralphie use growl!" said the boy, and his Pokemon shot out a small growl. I look at my Ralts with a questioning look on.

-'I don't know many offensive attacks besides tackling my opponent or I can use a psychic move known as confusion." She said while waiting for my orders, I just think for a moment and give my command.

-"Claire use Confusion!" I command as Claire focuses her power and soon her body is surrounded by a shroud of psychic energy, she then lets a small puff of air as she releases her attack. The aura of psychic energy passing through the air at high speeds crashes into the other Ralts and causes it to fall over but it tries to get up but can't.

-"Ralphie is unable to continue battle, the winner is Mister Kiritsugo!" Yelled the little girl as she walked up to her brother, whom look down but perked right back up and walked over to me. He extends his hand.

-"Good battle, your Ralts not only I shining but seems already really strong so here have this a token of winning." He says as we're shaking hands he leave some notes and coins in my palm. I look at him with a puzzled look and then turned my attention back to the money; it reminds me of Japanese money Yen. But had some differences like the size and color other than that they're pretty much identical.

-"I'm not going to take this." I say going to hand him back, his 1200PYen but he stopped me with a smile.

-"It's the price of a Pokemon Battle the loser has to give some Yen to the winner or some kind of reward it can anything like a ribbon, even a limited edition Pokeball or something." Says the boy as he returns his Ralts into it ball and turned away from me.

-"I gotta get my Ralts to the Pokemon center so I'll catch you around." He says as he leaves down the road with his sister in tow whom is waving like mad at me. I just wave back not wanting to hurt the child's feelings. With the money I won I could maybe get some grub and maybe a hotel room. I then turn to Claire who is standing beside my leg and clinging to my pant leg. I bend down to her level of eye-sight so we can be eye to eye.

-"Hey is anything wrong Claire?" I ask with a warm smile, she just looks down so I can't see her face but see nods and respond through telepathy.

-'Yeah I am just tired and hungry…' she says with a small yawn which makes my heart melt due to her cuteness. I pick her up and put her on my left shoulder.

-"Alrighty then, let's go look for a place to stay and the local market." I say while I begin to run, Claire just lets out a bell like squeal and grips onto my head and shoulder more. I ran for about nine or ten blocks before I find a Small local motel. I enter the building and I am greeted by a man with smile who talks first.

-"Hello and Welcome to Sleep N' Go Motel for Trainers!" He says with a smile. "I am Arito Tanika your host and which type of room would you be looking for?" Arito finished with a smile; I just looked at his board above his cash register. Single bed Room: 120 PYen/ Double Bed Room: 220PYen/ Queen Bed Room: 200 PYen/ Double Queen Room: 400 PYen/ King Bed Room: 300 PYen/ Double King Room: 580 PYen/ per day.

-"I'll take Queen Room for 200 Yen." I say while digging out the two 100 Yen bills that the kid gave for winning. I hand Arito the bills he smiles and opens a drawer, and hands me a key marked 420. I giggle to myself at the rooms' number but Arito seems confused by my sudden laughter at the rooms' number.

-'What is so funny about the number 420?' Asks Claire with some curiosity, I just keep walking giggling like a moron whilst Claire just rolls her eyes. We reach the room and I open the door it was surprisingly nice for just a Motel but it's all Japanese style room no chairs just some mats and some bean bags. In the right corner was the Queen size bed, the other was a basic kitchen with a sink, counter and stovetop. Just to the left of the Kitchen is the bathroom. I drop my coat on the table, Claire jumps off my shoulder then looks around the room and I turn back to the door.

Before I open the door I ask Claire. –"Do you want to stay here and sleep or come with me to the market to get some stuff for dinner?" She once again looks down so I can't see her face and nods.

-'I'll come to the market with you…' she says with her arms reaching up at me, so I pick her up and place her yet again on my shoulder, and I open the door walk out of the hallway greet Arito with a wave which he returns. We both exit the building and I begin walking where I heard Arito mentioned where the market is.

-'So how can you talk to me telepathically?' I say into my head to test a theory I had but she confirmed it when she answered. –'After you saved me from those Poochyena we had a bond of friendship that allows me to talk to you this way but not many humans can do this, so I am surprised on how easy it was to do this with you.' Claire says in a matter-a-fact tone, I look at her and smile. –"Good to know we're friends" I say. "And what did you mean how easy it is to talk to me this way?" she then makes a bell chime cry.

-'Well as I said, I'm not very good at interacting with human I always used to panic and run but you were different plus you were hurt so I had some re-insurance if you weren't friendly.' Claire stated 'I'm also kind of hunted for too because of my shining gene.' I just thought about it then came to a conclusion.

-"So you checked to see if I even had any intent to catch you right?" I ask she just nods. It then hit me; did she see anything else but my intents towards her? As I think that she seems to tense up abit.

-"Hey can you read my mind and thoughts?" I demand, as I ask that I feel her grip tighten up like a vice grip. She tries changing the subject.

-'Hey look we're at the market.' She says hoping I'd leave it alone but from her continued response she knew I didn't. 'So what are you getting in the market?' Claire then sat down in defeat due to my silence and most likely she's reading my mind.

-'Okay fine you win, yes I can. I'm sorry it's just what my abilities as a Pokemon, They call me the emotion Pokemon because my horns can pick up human thoughts and emotions.' She sputtered out, she even sounded nervous in my head.

-"It's fine, but from now on be honest with me okay?" I say with a warm smile, Claire just nods and clings closer to me.

-'Okay I will!' she says filled with joy in her voice. We went to many different stalls and stores, we're returning to the Motel after spending about 400 PYen on food and 500 PYen on a backpack, some Pokeballs and potions. While in the Market I found out if your Pokemon isn't registered to a Pokeball, others can just throw a ball at it, and take it if the Pokemon isn't strong enough to escape.

-"When we get back, I gotta put you in a Pokeball so I can register you under my new Trainer I.D." I say to Claire, who is enjoying an Oran Berry stops eating to respond.

-'Okay but I don't want to stay in it I've been in a few before but broke out.' Claire says 'So I know for a fact they aren't that comfy.' I just nod and pat her head.

-"I'd never make you stay in your ball unless you have to be, Deal?" I say to Claire, who says nothing but gives off a bell chime cry that sounded like she was happy with the situation. Once we got back to the Motel it was about 6:30 P.M, its strange how this planet closely resembles earth in so many factors yet so different.

For one this world has more than just regular animals but a different variant called Pokemon, Each one has its own unique personality so I guess kinda like people who can't speak with our tongue. But some like Claire can use our speech through telepathy but that's about it. So because I don't know much about this world I want to travel it all, EVERY single inch of it because I had just escaped death the day prior.

I was lost in thought that I didn't notice we're walked past the Motel, the walk back for some reason felt much shorter. I walk into the Motel greet Arito, and return down the hall into the room, I let Claire down and begin un-packing the food and putting the extra food into the fridge and put what I needed for supper this evening onto the counter.

I planned on making ramen noodles but those need at least a night to proof before I can make them, well I don't have too but it makes the whole making the dough in to noodles part easier. But for tonight I'm just making quick fry steaks and a quick garden salad, I'm honestly not too sure if Claire eats meat so I'll make some extra for her but even if she doesn't like it, I sure as hell know I will. I put the stovetop onto 5 heat, place the frying pan and throw on the steaks. With those slowly cooking I move down the counter to a cutting board and begin roughly chopping my romaine lettuce, red onions and begin preparing basic vinaigrette made of apple cider, mustard and pepper. It's been months since I've cooked for myself, after getting drafted by the Syndicate and entering that Russian Base under an Alias, So almost four years now but I'm glad to see I haven't lost my sense of taste. I flip the steaks and put pepper, salt and add onions and garlic into the pan for extra flavour, also I like the onions on top of my steak.

-'What are you making?' I heard in the back of skull, I turn down towards Claire who is gripping onto my pant leg whilst looking up at me with a large amount of curiosity, I just smiles and turn my attention back to the stove top.

-"Well I'm making some steaks and basic garden salad; I hope that alright with you?" I say while putting all the different vegetables in to a large bowl, all Claire does is nod.

-'Can I come up and watch?' She asks while tapping her little hands together, I answer her question by putting her onto my shoulder, and I continue cooking with Claire snuggled close to my neck.

-'Thanks for letting me watch, I've always wondered how humans got their food.' Claire states, I turn off the stove and grab plates from the cabinet.

-"Okay I was wondering, do you eat meat?" I ask while adding the steaks to the plates and I begin tossing the salad evenly with feta cheese. The Ralts seemed like it was deep in thought.

-'I wouldn't know I've never tried it before.' She responds with her face looking up with anticipation. 'So I don't know if I have an omnivore stomach.' Claire continued, I finished getting both plates ready and begin bring them over to the table.

-"Well even if you can't eat meat, I'll have you know that I won't let any go to waste." I say with a horrible Russian accent, Claire nods and jumps on to the table, I put the plates on the table then returned to the cabinets to get some glasses for some water.

-'Damn that's the one thing I forgot, Milk.' I think casually as I take my place at the table, I look over at my new Partner stuffing her face. She literally ate her whole plate within the time it took me to get water and sit back down.

-'*Burp* Ahh now that was good, now I know one thing for sure… I LOVE meat.' Claire exclaims then yawns. I smile and quickly finish my plate, the whole meal consisted of Claire and I getting better acquainted. Turns out she's actually 14 in human years but still that really surprises me that a little thing like her is a fourteen year old.

-"So did you like supper?" I say with a satisfied smile while patting my stomach I also let out a small yawn and get up.

-'Yeah I did but I'm tired." Claire says with a long yawn, I smile and pick her up and bring her to the bed.

-"Well im glad you like my cooking and here you can have the bed." I say as I put her down and walk up to a futon, grabbing it and a blanket from the foot of the bed. I set up it and lay down.

-'Why are you on the floor?' Claire asks while looking at me from the bed I just scoff and shake my head.

-"I'm sure you'd rather have the bed to yourself than share it with me, besides I am a blanket hog." I say back whilst shutting my eyes, I can tell Claire wanted to protest but she didn't, I heard her lay down as well. Hopefully tomorrow will be eventful.

_Author Notes: So what do y'all think, I feel like I could make a more efficient dialogue, Also if you're wondering here is the Protagonist description;_

_Kirisugo Tsubaki (Karl Terra): Kirisugo is his true name but Karl Terra was his alias whilst in Syndicate._

_Age: 21 Born September 30 1996 in Osaka, Japan then he moved to Canada with his Parents in the Early 2003._

_At age 17 after serving in the Canadian Joint Task Force 2 as a Trainee in the process of being deployed he and the other top 5 students (He was #3) were put in to a different department that went beyond serving a single country._

_When he joined the Syndicate they only told him about their special forces they planned on putting him in never that the whole scenario was a test for the mission that will take place in this story._

_Kirisugo is 5'11" (Five Foot Eleven or 180cm) with Pale olive skin and Brown eyes similar to Hazelwood, with an athletic body build._

_The Syndicate is the order of the 1% of Earth such as serving the Roosevelt Family or other Powerful influences on our Planet._


	2. Chapter 1 : Memories

_Author Notes; Good to see some people are reading it, so I'll try to keep the chapters coming as much as I can, most will be same amount of words as this one that is out, it's the reason why I gave it a week wait at the most. As always, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, GameFreak and other respected owners. We'll be changing between Kirisugo's and Claire's POV but if the idea isn't liked it can be edited out. Also thank you Forgoten4now for your opinion. I plan on making a half chapter just for Kirisugo's past. One more thing, should I skip the battle scenes unless their important events please let me know._

_-"…" Talking / -'…' Thinking or Telepathy =~=~=~=~=~= POV change_

_**Chapter One**_

**=+=+=+=+=+= PetalBurg City =+=+=+=+=+=**

I woke up to the chirping of birds and the cries of some flying Pokémon, I mumble something incoherently then sit up. I put my hand up to my face and rub my eyes and block the sun that is burning my pupils.

-"Where's da coffee." I say speaking my mourning gibberish as I stand I walk over to the stove put it on max heat, grab the kettle and turn on the sink to fill the damned thing for a coffee. Wait did I even buy coffee? I instantly wake up and check the cabinet and see there's some there but I never bought any. I notice a little note written in Japanese with a message on it.

-"I know how, guests love Coffee and Tea so enjoy guest! Sighed Arito" I think out loud and then open the tin with 'Coffee' written on it. I smell the coffee which isn't beans but a ground already, it smells like some dark roast but not too strong which kind of disappoints me. I'm a huge coffee protagonist I really love strong blends, I NEVER drink coffee with sugar or milk which is weird by some peoples standards.

I put some coffee blend directly into my glass, and sit down on a mat by the table to wait for the water to boil. I hear some movement from the bed, but it seems Claire still isn't ready to get up just yet. The thought of Claire bring back the conversation we had last night. 'My parents died trying to keep some poachers away long enough for me to get away when I was seven. Ever since then I almost never went around any human, or Pokémon.'

Those words played through my head for a bit, so since she was seven she's been alone. Before I could get my head around the conversation, the kettle whistled faintly but slowly grew louder. I quickly turn of the heat, and get the kettle of the stove in hopes of not waking Claire. I turn back to the bed to see she's still out cold; I exhale lightly and pour some hot water into my glass of Coffee blend. As I take a sip from this coffee it triggers a distant memory, I look down at the glass.

=+=+=+= Flash Back to 2014, September 12th Location Classified=+=+=+=

*Sluss-Ctack*

-"Damnit Terra I told you aim for the in between the vertebra it's a cleaner cut." Said Blanche as she smacked me behind the head and took the high tech version of a katana away from me.

-"This is how you behead a person." She says as the gagged and bound man was pleading in vain.

*Slunk*

-"See." She stated as she walked away "now how about some breakfast?" She told me, I just quietly followed still trying to keep whatever's in my stomach down, and they said it was going to be way different than regular military but nothing like this. I never would've signed up if I knew it was going to be like this, just who were those men? And how can this bitch be so calm about doing something just like a monster, then eating like it's a buffet.

We went down a series of hallways that all looked the same the only difference was their layout and signs on the walls indicating rooms, we turned right once more and entered the mess hall it was empty as usual. I wonder what happened or where the other 39 candidates are.

-"Sit down I'll get us something to eat, you want coffee or tea?" Blanche said nonchalantly, although this hasn't been my best way to wake up the mention of coffee changes my mood in a small way.

-"I'll have coffee please…" I say but trailed off near the end, she nodded but looks annoyed at my timid behavior, what else does she wants to see out of me? I just saw her decapitate someone like it was a stick of butter and a hot knife.

I saw her go to the lineup of the mess hall and began making some plates of food, coffee and something else which I'm assuming is for herself. After getting an idea of what Blanche had planned I turned my attention to my hands and left myself to my thoughts.

I understood that joining the military meant I was going to eventually kill someone but I'd never think I'd do it with my own hands, well without a rifle or bomb. My vision was soon taken over by a plate of food and a cup of coffee, I look up to see Blanche already sitting and eating. First thing I grab is the coffee which is black; it was good I think I'll have my coffee this way for now on…

=+=+=+=Back to present Time 2017 August 18, Hoenn region PetalBurg=+=+=+=

I shudder at the memory and slam my coffee faster than I thought possible, but I did burn my tongue in the process. I don't know how and why but this coffee tasted just like that one then, it brought back a sense of guilt but I regained composure. I get up turn once again at Claire to see she's still out cold; I get my coat on and leave a short note explaining where I am and what time I left; put it down on the table. I grab the room key, walk out the door and lock the dead bolt on the door, down the hallway I see Arito there at the front desk with some Tea, and he greets me and says his farewell as I leave out the front door.

It was a beautiful day out almost no clouds to be seen and the wind prevents the sun from being too warm, the breeze had a light hint of the Sea to it. I begin walking in a random direction just to clear my head a bit.

=~=~=~=~=~= PoV Change Claire (Ralts) =~=~=~=~=~=

I hear a door shut softly but it's what followed, that fully ripped me from sleep. It was the sound of the motels rooms door's lock clicking into place, I immediately try a telepathic link to Kirisugo before he goes so I can tell him I want to come but he's just left my range of psychic energy. I cross my arms and begin to pout.

-'Stupid Kirisugo…' I think as I jump off the bed to see a piece of paper on the table, I walk over to it and see what written on it. 'Sorry, I didn't wake you up, but you just looked too cute sleeping. I just went for a short walk I left at 9. Kirisugo.' For some reason at the mention of 'cute' I got flustered.

-'He means nothing like that by it, you dummy.' I think to myself and laugh it off a bit; I remember Kirisugo mentioned that he left the rice cakes on the lowest shelf. I look at the tall counter top, which is about two and half of me tall. I grumble and begin making a makeshift tower to reach my beloved Rice Cakes!

-"Hyaaaaaa!" I scream as I run across the room looking for tower components.

=~=~=~=~=~= PoV Change Kirisugo =~=~=~=~=~=

At this point I've left town and I'm at a beach just out of town, this was just past the Gym. I 've really missed the Sea, it's not like I haven't seen one in forever it's just each time I was at one, it wasn't for myself or sight-seeing. I push those thoughts out of my mind because that's the reason I'm out here for, I sit down on the beach for a bit. I actually don't know how long I was sitting there but when I checked my watch it was 10:42, I changed the time on it yesterday. I get up now realizing I left Claire without something within her arms reach that she can eat.

-"Well shit I'll have to hurry back then…" I mumble to myself and begin running back towards town, as I reached the first couple buildings I jumped on to a fence ran along it, jumped on to balcony and threw myself to the smaller buildings roof. As I land I roll with the direction I'm running, thanks to this short cut I should be two blocks away from the motel. I see the gap between the last building I need to get on top of and its distance makes me second guess myself but I jump anyways, I barely make it I grab on to the ledge and let out a huff.

-"Note to self, NEVER try a 20 foot gap again." I say through my teeth and I pull myself up. I walk across the roof and began climbing down using a drainage gutter pipe that led to the ground. Once I landed I walked the remaining two blocks back to the motel, the way back wasn't too eventful just mainly birds chirping, and a stray black cat.

I entered the motel and noticed Arito isn't at the front desk, I shrug and continue down the hallway to my room, I do remember we have to check out today so I'll some breakfast and a quick lunch for when we eat later. Once I get near the door I hear Claire's bell chime scream followed by a loud tumble and bang, I went from relaxed to panic. I quickly begin unlocking and opening the door as I'm doing so I call out to Claire.

-"Hey are you alright and what are you do-?!" I didn't get to finish because of the sight that greeted me was too priceless, every single piece of furniture except for the beds. The tables and cushions we're shattered all over and with a small with grown twitching from underneath, I laugh and walk over.

-" Hahaha, sorry I should've left something for you to snack on." I ask in between giggles, yes I was giggling. I lift the cushions holding her in place, once I can finally pull Claire out she's a bright red, I just laugh even more and her face gets even worse now looking like a Christmas light.

-'You're a meanie Kirisugo…' She says while holding her checks, trying to stop them from glowing so much, 'I was hungry and I wanted those rice cakes, and I'm not tall enough to get them.' She explains while starting to laugh. I just pat her on the head and flip the table back right side up, and place her on the table.

-"I'll make us something real quick and some lunch for later because we gotta checkout today." I say as I turn back to the counter, I pull out the spoken of rice cakes and handed Claire one.

-"Just to tide you over." I state as I hand her it, she takes it and nods.

-'Thanks Kirisugo.' Claire says with anticipation, I then return to making our brunch considering it's almost 11:30. I grab some potato's chop them into small chunks and add olive oil into a pan on the stovetop, I put it on medium heat and throw the wedges into the oil. I grab the pepper and garlic salt add them both, being generous on the seasoning and leave them to get brown. I then turn my attention to chopping onions, garlic, red peppers and jalapenos peppers, and I grab the eggs crack them into a bowl and pour in some milk and begin whipping it with a fork.

-'What'cha making Kirisugo?' I just smile, and respond;

-"A tatter wedges and mixed pepper, omelette and I was thinking with some French toast." I say back, I hear a bell chime cry.

-'Well I know what an omelette is, but what's French toast?' she asks with curiosity, I just turn back somewhat surprised she's never heard of them considering she knew what an omelette is.

-'Hey I only know about the foods I read about when reading other humans emotions.' She says with a huff, I remember she can read my thoughts.

-"Okay, then well basically it's a slice of bread soaked in an egg and milk mixture that can have cinnamon or other things, I prefer cinnamon because it gives the maple syrup an awesome flavor." I say but she then seems more confused, I look at her. "What?" I ask she then didn't hesitate to answer.

-'Well I know what cinnamon is but what's maple syrup?' She asks, I almost died a bit on the inside, DID this world NOT have maple syrup. After growing up in Canada my dad always brought some cheese and maple syrup from Quebec, when he went on business trips, it's basically a comfort of home that I'll never taste again.

-'I'm sorry I brought it up…' I heard Claire say, I just smile.

-"No it's alright, it's just a type of syrup made from Maple trees and Quebec was confident that their maple syrup is the best around. But the guys from Wisconsin thought they had it made too." I respond in hopes of making her feel a bit better.

-'Ohh, I see… So you really aren't from here?' She asks I immediately turn around and see her looking nervous about asking that question, I nod and continue cooking. I add the eggs to the wedges and let it set; I then begin making the French toast batter, which is simple, eggs, milk and cinnamon. I then put another pan on the stovetop and put it on medium heat, throw two slices of bread into the batter flip both slides until its coated evenly, then I put both into the other pan.

I take the omelette off the heat and slice it in four quarters; I put one quarter onto two plates and bring it to the table, I put on in front of Claire then put mine down as well.

-"Dig in." I say then I begin eating extremely fast, I'm assuming that free-running on an empty stomach makes you REAL hungry next time you eat. I look over to Claire she's still just staring at her food, I'm already finished and I get up, put my dish in the sink. I then flip the French toast, soon they'll be ready but for some reason I don't want any. I'll just make them for Claire, not because I'm not hungry but I don't want be anymore homesick then I am already.

-"Whats wrong? Not hungry?" I ask Claire because now that I turn back she still hasn't touched her food.

-'No, I am but I just can feel how bringing up so much about home. I made you sad so, I'm sorry.' She said weakly, I just walk up and pat her on the head.

-"No it's alright, I rather you not blame yourself for my sour mood. I think having an actual friend in good so, as your friend I rather see you happy." I say warmly, she just looks up, I notice she's been crying. I whip her tear away with my thumbs and hug her.

-'Thanks Kirisugo.' She hugs back; I then break the hug and put her back down on the table, and walk to stovetop and turn off the heat. Bring the pan over to the table put the French toast on her plate and begin washing the dishes.

=~=~=~=~=~= PoV Change Claire (Ralts) =~=~=~=~=~=

I'm eating what Kirisugo made but for some reason my face is really hot, so can only guess I'm as red a Charzard. Damn it control yourself, he's just showing concern for his friend that's it, nothing else. I turn to him to see him washing the dishes, I know he said not to look into his memories without asking, but I want to know more about him. He only gave the light details about his mom and dad, his time growing up but nothing about the years after 16. I want to know why, but won't that be betraying my friends trust? I just continued eating but having an internal conflict with myself and the curious side is winning. Fine one peek at a few days ago, BUT that's it.

-'Okay, begin the link.' I begin mentally preparing myself, and building up my psychic power. Once I feel like I got enough built up I begin the process. Soon I'm in Kirisugo's memory interface. I go to the memory I wanted to see, and I was surrounded by light then I found myself floating beside Kirisugo but he doesn't seem to notice me.

-'It worked!' is what I think I begin looking at my surroundings we're in some metal box thingy, its making a loud noise, oh there's a window I go over to it and look.

We're flying! Wow why didn't Kirisugo tell about this, soon some lady comes from a shut door from the front of this flying metal thingy.

-"Get your gear ready, have you practiced your lines?' She asked and Kirisugo looked up and nodded.

-"Alright and I have, my name is Killiav Cheznov, I'm from the KGB ranked in the inner circle of the MotherLand. I am here to see project Inter-Uni." Kirisugo said in a weird accent.

-"Alright get your parachute you stop is coming up." Said the lady, Kirisugo nodded, I see him put some thingy in his ears soon something invades my ears. I hear some music, I begin looking around and remember since this is his memory ill hear whatever he hears.

(Author note; Song playing; Yo – Scientist - watch?v=R6G7708c4c8)

-"ALRIGHT GREEN LIGHT GO GO!" screamed someone but no one was there, soon some door in the back opened and Kirisugo jumped out. I was pulled with him because this is his memory. I scream as I'm falling.

-"Ky-aaaaaa!" I squeal and I begin regret this decision and cut off the memory. I am back in his memory interface, I leave it and when I returned Kirisugo had already finished the dishes and was making some sandwiches, which I think is for lunch later.

I turn away from him, and begin mental smacking myself, geez go into his memory you idiot!

-'Grr-rar! I'm such an idiot!' I scream out mentally.

-"Wait what, why are you an idiot?" I hear Kirisugo ask; I froze and turned around, with a small smile.

-'Nothing I was just talking about the tower idea' I say to him, he buys and it and nods with a chuckle.

-"Well it's not that bad I'm the idiot who forgot to make you something to eat before I left." Kirisugo says I once again turn away and feel flustered; I'm beginning to get frustrated, why I'm I getting so flustered around him? It's really confusing, I mean like he's a human and I'm a Ralts why would I even have a crush on him? I'm going to assume it's a passing crush and leave it at that.

-"There done." He said out loud, then he turned to the backpack put the rest of our food and other things into the bag, but for some reason he left the coffee, I'm assuming that it came in the room.

-"Ready to go Claire?" Kirisugo asked me, I give a bell chime cry while nodding.

-'Yeah I'm ready.' I say, but I hate it how I can't talk to him like human's can. That's another reason why I'd think it wouldn't work I can't talk and human girls can so they'll always outclass me there. But I knew I shouldn't have been thinking like this infront of Kirisugo because the way he looked at me, I knew what I was thinking was showing on my face.

-"Hey are you alright Claire?" He asks as he picks me up and puts me on his shoulder, I just nod and hug his neck and bury my face in his hair.

-"Alright, let's get going then." He states as we leave our room for the final time, I'm still feeling down about what I thought about but I shouldn't let it ruin my time with Kirisugo. We left the room key at the desk and that man Arito was it wasn't there.

-"Huh? I wonder where mister Arito went." Kiri said, geez did I just give him a pet name? Okay maybe I'll keep this to myself… hehe it's too cute of a nickname. We left the motel when in the alley beside it we hear multiple Pokeballs open followed by a muffled scream that we barely heard it though, Kirisugo turns down the alley and freezes.

-"Oh well, well boys looks like we got some loose ends to tie up…" I hear some man say down the alley, I turn to see and I'm shocked at what I see, mister Arito is beaten to a bloody pulp and the Pokemon of these two goons look responsible. A Haunter and Poochyena, and I recognize that mark anywhere, its one the Poochyena that tried to eat me. And the one's Kirisugo saved me from, and I think that's why he looked so shocked.

-'Claire can you handle these guys?' Kirisugo asks through telepathy, I want to help Kirisugo.

-'Of course even if I can't I'll try.' I say determined, He looks concerned and laughs.

-"Alright I guess I'll back you up." He says I look at him; he has this aura and facial expression I haven't seen before. I nod and jump down.

-'Claire I'm not like other Trainers, I want you to do what YOU think is the safest route or follow my lead I'll let you decide.' He says in a steady calm tone, I nod and power up for 'Confusion'.

-'Cover me I need some time to power up!' I say to him, he nods and walks infront of me.

-"Oh hohoho looks like we got a tough guy eh?" says one of the thugs and the other laughs and nods.

-"Poochyena get him." The other said, I'm panicking because I am not ready and Kirisugo is defenseless.

-'Kirisugo he's gonna bite you move!' I yell at him, he stands his ground I notice he's pulling something out from under his jacket; it's a small 10 inch Katana but looks not traditionally made, it looks like something out of a, what did humans call it? Oh a 'Sci-fi Movie' He got into a stance and ran at the incoming Poochyena.

-'Claire I got his one go for the haunter-thingy.' He says through telepathy, as he tried to intercept the snapping Pokemon it went right past him and is coming right after me.

-"Shit! Arrg-ha!" I Hear Kirisugo yell he threw the katana from where he is standing like a laser it pieced the Pokemon and it got stuck on the wall dangling by the swords edge. I look shocked at the carnage before me, but I refocus and see the Haunter about to hit Kirisugo with a curse and there's nothing he can do to defend against that, damn it I need more power I NEED MORE!

I find myself in a shroud of white light then as it disappeared I felt taller and the amount of psychic energy in me almost tripled in power, I let out a loud bell chime cry.

-'Here we go!" I release the attack only to realize it isn't a 'Confusion' but 'Psychic' a more powerful attack then I anticipated, I felt like I was pushed back a bit when I released the attack. Right before the Haunter finished his curse my attack hit it, and it went flying in to its trainer, who was abandoned by the fellow with the poochyena.

After getting up he sees Kirisugo and I walking towards them both, they get up and run, with his pokemon in hands the Thug ran off, with his ridiculous outfit that red with some cheap volcano on it.

-"Team magma has you on its hit list JUST YOU WAIT!" He yelled as he was running, I look over to see Kirisugo pulling out this katana and putting it away; he turns to Arito and feels for a pulse. There is none.

-"Damn it." Kirisugo said and walked away, motioning for me to follow him and I listen and follow not looking back at the bloody alley.

-"So why do you look different Claire?" Kirisugo asks I look down at myself, Oh geez I evolved, it's a good thing I guess but now I doubt I can sit on his shoulder…

I was wrong with my statement as he picked me up and put me on his shoulder.

-"I could tell instantly you thought I couldn't let you ride shotgun anymore, Eh?" He said while chuckling, I go a bright shade of red but thank the gods, he couldn't see.

_Authors notes; Here's the first real chapter and yes Claire evolved into a Kirlia, please remember she's been a Ralts for 14 human years. Also thanks for the review Forgoten4Now I understand you are a guest or choose to remain anonymous. Expect a new chapter in a few days._


	3. Chapter 2 : Departure

_Authors Notes; Welcome back for yet another chapter, also thanks for reading story. Remember Pokémon belongs to Nintendo, Game Freak and other respective owners. The next chapter is going to be reeeeal long at least double the usual length, so about 8k or 10k words maybe 12k depending on if I can get some over-time, anyways enjoi* this chapter and have a good one. :D _

_A new dialogue structure for telepathy will be –'_**Example**_' is talking through telepathy. –'__**Example**__' is thinking without the other knowing. So remember when they're talking to one another its _**regular font**_ not __**Italic**__._

_Also thanks yet again Forgoten4Now I'll take you opinion into consideration._

_**Chapter 2**_

**+=+=+=+=+ Outside PetalBurg on Route 104 +=+=+=+=+**

=~=~=~=~= PoV Kirisugo =~=~=~=~=

I walked with Claire still on my shoulder, one thing I've learned after working for the syndicate for over 3 years; leave the site as fast as possible, without getting seen. However we got lucky and that part of town isn't that nice so there wasn't anybody nearby. I let out a sigh of relieve but knowing that we won't be able to return here for a while, I look at Claire who seems to enjoying the Sun's rays but for some reason my thoughts are invaded by a feeling of content, but It didn't feel like my own. I honestly felt like I was going through the syndicates mind wave reader or whatever they called. I never cared for it much, because it always felt like there was another person in my head, but the feeling right now is similar but it doesn't feel as invading or violating to my mind, it feels more like it's trying to sync our minds together in a sense.

I look over to Claire to see she's guided my hand to one of her orange horns, once that happened whatever was prodding my mind grow more consistent and softer to the touch.

-"What are you doing?" I ask her with some curiosity and some anxiety considering our agreement to at least warn me before she enters my mind.

-'Oh since I evolved I was just trying to get a better psychic bond with you so we can talk through telepathy at greater distances.' Claire responded with, I just nodded and soon I realized that this feeling of content is coming from her. But how was she doing it, I understood she could read my thoughts and emotions, but why I'm I feeling some of hers? I didn't realize that my mood had shifted from relaxed to confused and Claire instantly could tell.

-'Are you alright Kirisugo?' She asked I just nodded my head and responded.

-"Yeah I am fine it's just well, I got a question how rare is this ability to be able to talk to through Telepathy with Ralts and their evolution line? And be entirely honest." Once I mentioned it, Claire just seemed to get a bit nervous; I could see it in her face, her small smile; turned into a small scowl, which I thought didn't suit her face quite well. I preferred when she smiled for some reason it filled me with a sensation of calmness, I also felt someone's anxiety pulsing in to my mind.

-'Alright I'll be honest this time, most humans don't treat us Pokémon like how you do, well they do treat them with respect and love… They treat them more as pets, more than friends. So I'd say out of a rough calculation of the humans I've met over the years about only 1.6% or maybe 2.2% of human can complete this far of communication with my evolutionary line the reason for this is that humans never see the Pokémon as equals.' Claire said with clarity, her explanation was good enough for me.

-"Huh, so I know that we need to go through these woods to get to one of the larger cities of this region and we'll see if I can find a map of the Earth." I say as I approach the entrance to these woods by the sea-side I was lying at earlier, as I cut a path through the tree's Claire changed positions from my right shoulder alone to both of them and her head just barely above my own, I was beginning to get a red face due to her burying her face into my hair. I felt her warmth from her face as she played around with my hair, I honestly don't think there's no meaning behind her closeness to me and I'm assuming it how Ralts act once they get accustomed to their Trainers, but I wasn't her Trainer not now and not ever, we're a team, a mutual agreement to help one another without expecting things in return. So she's my partner, I think and smile softly.

-"Yeah I like the sounds of that." I say out loud, Claire looks at me with wonder and I once again feel this prodding sensation but it was followed by a short headache. I hear her give off a bell chime cry and grips more tightly onto my head and hair.

-'I like that idea too; we see each other as equals right?' I hear her ask anxiously. –"Of course." I respond and look up at her eyes, those strangely hypnotic orange and not any variant of orange. The type you see in ancient texts when the sun makes ray fit for the gods themselves, I soon realized we've been staring at each other for a while now and I almost tripped on a log. –"Woah Crap!" I spit out as I regain my balance and look back at Claire.

-'It's okay Kirisugo, but thanks for compliment…'She says while burying her face into my hair so all I see is her sky blue hair invading my vision, with her two horns placed so they won't rub against me too hard. Theses orange horns are really warm and I feel large amounts of infatuation and yearning pulsing off them, I quickly remember our psychic bond grew so she can read my mind a lot easier. I also pull out the Trainer I.D I paid for and the Poke balls, after meeting Claire I want to get more Pokémon companions but not through capturing them, I want us to become friends and them to follow me out of their own will. I know that may be difficult at some point, for certain Pokémon but I think it wouldn't be fair if Claire was the only Pokémon not bound be Poke ball. I chuck the small Poke balls and I.D away.

-'Why did you do that?' I heard Claire ask, 'I was there, you said you hated waiting in lines for government I.D's now you just wasted three hours of your life by throwing it away.' I just sighed.

-"I've just decided that if I am to get more Pokemon, I want to be their friend as well, so they can follow me without the need for a Pokeball like you. Even though trainers can catch you all still because of this fact, I'd prefer it this way." I respond and she gives a bell chime cry.

Claire and I continued down the beaten down part of forest for a while until we encountered a few Zigzagoons that thought I'd make a nice dinner and Claire a wonderful desert, long story short it ended with a pile of 5 fainted zigzagoons. I didn't even do anything Claire just focused on them and they went slamming into the trees to our left and right, she then slammed them of few extra times against the ground to be sure.

-'Stupid bullies, that'll show em.' Claire said with a huff, I just chuckled lightly and I began thinking. Firstly I checked to see if Claire was tuning in to my thoughts, she's seems to be too busy with playing with my hair some more. _What is our connection, I mean I usually never get flustered even when Blanche herself would flaunt he features to me, I wouldn't budge plus her assets weren't something I won't ever forget. But this girl on the other hand made me feel like I was in middle school again, it's not like I don't approve of the idea of her and I being together in a relationship that is beyond friendship. It's just I seriously doubt she has feeling for me that way; so I'll try to find her a nice fellow to settle down with. Plus I think Pokemon-Human relationships are frowned upon here. _I continued to have my mental conflict but was controlling how I let my emotions flow; instead of feeling self-confusion I replaced it with worry about our surroundings.

I just wished my Phone made it here with me I miss my music, it made traveling like this a lot more eventful I personally think and one thing the Syndicate taught me is if we have music playing whilst we do their work, our failure rate drops by 34%.

Makes sense it's better to 'Take care of' Targets to a sound track; also my phone got taken away when entering the Russian base although I kept the memory stick, somewhere my vest.

-'Don't worry Kirisugo, I won't let anything happen, friends help one another.' Claire spoke quietly, I nod and continued walking for another half an hour until we decided to stop for lunch, and we found a pond in a light clearing in the brush. I let Claire down and sat down in the grass beside the pond, and begin humming a song. It was Ivy and Gold by Bombay Bicycle Club; I used to play a lot of their songs when I had a guitar.

I grab out our lunch I had packed, Claire I hand her the sandwich I made for her and she instantly dug into it. I just laughed lightly and started eating as well. Soon I felt once again a light prodding sensation which was followed by a small headache, I just pear down at Claire who's eyes are shut in concentration, I shrug and laugh a bit even though it's getting kind of weird having her poke around through my head some more. -'You know Kirisugo, the humans here are probably a tiny bit more advanced technology wise, while not really into military means such as your home. So I'm sure you can find a new device that can use that chippy thingy you like so much.' I hear her say finally opening her eyes; I scoff and look at her.

-"You could at least ask before just rummaging through my head." I say teasingly, she just gave me embarrassed look and rubbed the back of her head.

-'I'm sorry it's just a habit, it's usually how I communicated with my parents, but I forgot you can't control your thoughts as well as we can.' She responded while looking down at the mention of her parents, I rub her head gently.

-"It's fine but I kinda wanna know…what exactly are you doing?" I ask eagerly, to be honest I wanted to know more about her, well and Ralts and their evolutionary line's psychic abilities. She was surprised at my question but nodded.

-'Well I was checking your mood I felt you yearning for something, so I checked what it was but all I know it's a small chippy thing' She responds, I continue or refine my question more.

-"So what would I need to do to be able to communicate like your parents?" I ask she begins to think for a while.

-'Maybe you'd need to open up your mind more to me, or allow me to pass through more easily?' she says then shakes her head.

-'I'm honestly not too sure how humans work but that's what my parents told me to do.' Claire finished with grabbing my hand and putting both her small hands in my one; she uses one to hold my right hand palm on the pinkie side and pressed her thumb on to center of my hand. Using her other hand she put in into my fingers. 'Please hold my hand.' I close my fingers onto her small hand; she proceeds to shut her eyes.

-'Okay I'll start the link.' She states as I feel the familiar prodding sensation. 'Now we're going to send our emotions back and forth understand?' Claire asked as if it was an easy task; I gave a long sigh and tried doing as she said.

-"I don't really know what you mean by send our emotions back and forth to be honest Claire." I say sheepishly, she opens her eyes and the prodding sensation left.

-'We're going to do something simple like happiness, just think about what makes you happy and mentally send it to me or that sensation you mentioned and I'll send what makes me happy back so we'll have a basic emotional link I guess' She says then closes her eyes once more and I felt her presence in my mind once again, so I remember the cool breezes of Ontario and the rushing waves against the rock cuts of lake superior rushed my mind, as a child this was my secret spot and I only went here when I was angry or sad, and for some reason the calmness of the lake and the atmosphere there made me happy. I then sent this memory and emotional attachment to it to the heart of the prodding sensation; I soon was invaded by a picture of a tree in a small clearing and two what I'm assuming are Gardevoir greeted me, soon one picked up a young Claire and they all gave a synced bell hum and began eating whatever her parents had foraged that day.

The feeling that emitted off this memory was pure bliss and happiness; after leaving the memory I realize I've had my eyes shut this whole time, I open them to see Claire staring at me. I gave a warm smile and got up; she gave a small smile and got up as well. 'That was interesting. But I really liked that spot in your memories.' Claire said with some eagerness, I pick her up and place her back on to my shoulders.

-"Yeah it was different, I was wondering we're they your parents?" I ask while picking up out lunch garbage, I feel a moment of sadness from Claire but then it passes.

-'Yeah they were, my daddy risked his life to get my favorite fruit which is mango's that came from a nearby farmer's market.' She said with a somber tone, I pat her head and try sending waves of sympathy to her, which she looked down at me once she started receiving them.

-'Kirisugo did you just…' She began I just nodded and she exploded with excitement. 'Kirisugo you can control your emotions, but how? It's almost Kirlia like but more on the young Ralts side considering how sloppy it was' Claire said, I'm just shocked that what I had tried even worked.

-"To be honest with you, I thought that I could only do that when you were holding my hand." I say sheepishly, Claire brought her hand to her mouth and looked like she was deep in thought. I just put my focus on my path through these woods, from what I found out while at PetalBurg's market is that this forest is about 45km in distance from the next town but they said that's including the marshes that lead up to city which made up 10km of that distance. So considering I've been walking for 3 hours, I think we got about a 3 or 4 day trek to get to the marshes and possibly 1 day or less to get through the marshes. Now realizing the situation we're in once it comes to food, I'll have to go back to my Training in the Syndicate to get through a situation similar to this and I also remember I have a veteran of this Planet on top of my shoulders, well compared to me anyways.

-"Claire we may not have enough food for the whole trip so if we see anything that you know is safe to eat and I don't care about the taste either, one time while I was in South America during a secret conflict between nations, I had to eat five day dead oxen in order for me and my squad to survive." I say but Claire just makes a face filled with disgust, I just chuckle at the memory while it may have been bloody it was a nice to have some comrades.

=+=+=+=+= Flashback to 2015, May 29 – Middle of the amazon jungle =+=+=+=+=

-"Hey Terra we got two more platoons of American infantry coming in, plus they got a few M134 on three Blackhawks!" Screamed Alpha at me while he fires another burst into a wall of trees an occasional scream or yelp of pain would be heard from behind it.

-"Doesn't matter! We're ordered to hold them back until the Forward team gets their Objective and get out! So hold your pants up and keep shooting!" I yell back at him, in return he gave a loud screech while pumping his M249 SaW, towards the oncoming squadrons.

-" ! The forward team was whipped out and the operation was a setup by the U.N. we need to get out of here!" I stop shooting and look at Olive; she was the youngest yet more brutal out of us all. It was rare to see fear on her face and it was showing.

-"God damnit those bastards knew this would happen! Why did they even give the green light then!" I yell back as a round takes my barrette off, I turn to the direction the round came from and filled the area with a full magazine from my F2000 into that direction until five or four cries of pain came out of the brush line.

-"Relax Terra!" I hear through my radio piece, I grind my teeth and respond. –"So you're behind this plan aren't you Blanche!" I yell out, the whole squad hears her laughter.

-"No it wasn't me but you guys and that forward team were just a distraction from getting what we really wanted, now go three kilometers to the north-east and pop an orange flare onto of the left over military base, Evac will be there with in thirty minutes after the flare has been popped. However you guys got three days to get there until we, the Syndicate are pulling out of the South American conflict for we have acquired our sought after." I hear her say but before I could protest she finished.

-"Oh and Terra I expect all my agents to be alive and well once they get here. Commander Blanche out." I just grit my teeth and think about how we're even going to move with half the American army on our ass and closing in.

-"Okay Olive, go get the rest of the squad and get them here ASAP!" I bark out and she complies by booking it into the brush to get our other three squad mates, I turn to Alpha.

-"Hold them off until the rest of the Pack gets here understand!" I yell at him, he just huffs and nods and we continue firing in the 180 degrees area our thought to be enemies were coming from but some rounds at our five o'clock and six o'clock cut our only exit to the North-west now and we need to cover 270 degrees of tree's now.

-"Okay Terra let's get the hell outta here!" I hear Olive yell I keep firing and tap Alpha and the shoulder, -"Go I'll keep cover fire GO!" I bark at him, He ran to the bush line and I hear Olive scream at me.

-"Hurry the fuck up Terra!" I comply and run towards the Pack, once I was with the other members; I instantly ordered -"Full retreat 500 meters North-West then we'll head 3.5km to the extraction point!" The sound of American tanks and helicopters filled the air but for some reason they're assuming we're still on top of that hill.

=+=+=+= Present time, 2017, August 18, Hoenn Region Route 104 =+=+=+=

-'Hello Earth to Kirisugo? HELLO!' I hear Claire voice cut off my memory and I look up at her. She just gives me a look of annoyance, and continues.

-'You do realize that, our bond has grown so I can feel your emotions a lot better Kirisugo and I felt some anger and resentment come up while you looked spaced out.' I just give her a shrug.

-"Well it's just my occupation before the series of event that led up to now; just a few months ago I was a tool for THE most powerful influences on my planet. I'm just not used to doing nothing besides hiding behind my designated mask." I say and Claire seemed to understand but pressed on. -'I've known you for just a little while now, Kirisugo but you seem like the most caring human I've met. Although I was wondering how you could… be so cold when you needed to be.' She said, and I looked up at her.

-"Well when it came to work I had a completely different mind state and persona, they drilled into my head that when it came down to my objective, I would shut down all emotions and run purely on Logical and Rational decisions, which in turns makes me to be, a cold and ruthless tool for their means." I say with a truly somber tone, I only get some feelings of reinsurance and acceptance. 'So what if that's what you did in the past, I like the Kirisugo I've met and I think you should look forward instead of backwards?' Claire says with a light smile, I return it. –"You know Claire; you know just what to say. Thanks." I say once again I feel her plunge into my hair so all I can see is her sky blue hair.

=~=~=~=~=~= PoV Change Claire (Kirlia) =~=~=~=~=~=

-'Thanks Kirisugo, but I was just speaking the truth on the matter.' I say to him while burying my face into his hair again, I didn't want him seeing my face its red like a cherry. The last thing I wanted was for him to find out about my crush on him because I feel like it would make our friendship too awkward, if he knew his little Claire had the biggest crush on him. I let out a short sigh and look down at his face, he's just gazing to the brush line and he's keeping his eyes peeled for the halfway marker the people at PetalBurg spoke of.

-'So how long until we should reach the exit?' I ask Kirisugo, who just scoffs and responds. –"About three or four days at most, it's for that reason we might need to rely on your foraging know how to pick some eatable plants or berries from the toxic ones." He said to me.

-'Okay sounds good; I'll try my best to keep my eyes open.' I say to him, and began scanning my surroundings; we're in a small valley so to speak. There was a rock face of about 10 feet on each side, on top of these rock cuts were trees and a few bushes. In the part we're walking in, it looks like a dried up river bed, so I'm thinking during the spring runs pretty high. The air today was humid but thanks to the wind the suns heat wasn't too bad, the river bed looks like it's has been used by other travellers or Pokémon before. Also the people in PetalBurg spoke of a dried river so I think this is what they were talking about, they said it should cut our trip in half if we follow it until we reach some large old Oak tree. Roughly I think we'll be in this small valley for at least the rest of our travel time today and maybe some tomorrow to get to the half-way marker.

-"Hey Claire? Can you possibly tell me more about this planet, I know it's a bit much to ask but I'd like to know more about my new home." Kirisugo asks, I bring a hand to my lips and begin to think about all I know about this 'planet' as he called it.

-'Well I think there are 6 larger continents that make up six of the regions, 5 smaller continents are another five and I think theres a small islands bunch that's considered a region but I don't know much about it.' I say, and Kirisugo then looks up at me expectantly.

-"Awesome lots of places to see and cause shit storms, hehe and its there anything else?" He asks with a slight shine in his eyes, I give a small laugh at his words and I quickly respond.

-'The standard language here in Hoenn, is Hoennese and some English although it's not used by the older generation of Hoenn people. But English is standard all over, nowadays with humans but still the traditional methods of speech from each region are up kept by its inhabitants.' I continue with a proud smile on my face, for knowing so much about human culture yet never meeting one in direct contact, but when it comes to my species culture, I'm kinda brain dead. My mom never had the chance to teach me about our traditional ways of sealing a mating bond with someone. But I know the basics on how all the Gardevoir Tribes do their business but that's it.

-"So since, I could understand what Arito wrote that message was in Japanese, I'm going on a hunch that Japanese and Hoennese are exactly the same and knowing English is used all around the planet." Kirisugo said with a large amount of excitement, I really love his carefree attitude; it's a nice change from the self-righteous trainers that I used to read or that one scientist fellow who didn't care about the pokemons well beings but acted like that for the public. Humans are weird but Kirisugo reminds me of the Elder Matriarch of our, community of Gardevoirs and their offspring. She was always carefree but when she needed to be she could take down a full grown Graveler or a pack of Poochyena, But I don't know what happened to the rest of them after those men in red came after my shining gene.

-"Hey does that look like a huge oak tree to you?" I was pulled away from my thoughts when Kirisugo mentioned the mid-way point, I look up and see down at least 500 meters of walking until we reached it and this is only the half way through the forest. I looked around and see we're at a cliff… -'Wait did they MENTION we had to climb down a cliff!?' I yell at Kirisugo whom just giggled and nodded.

-"Yeah I asked them if they knew any fast and exciting ways to the next town and a few rock climbers mentioned this, a fast cut through the trails and probably made our trip a 2-3 day trek now. We're making great time." He said almost too laid back like, I just peered over the edge and it's about 90 foot fall.

-'Kirisugo… IF YOU BEGAN CLIMBING DOWN THIS ILL GIVE YOU ONE HELL OF A MIGRAIN!' I scream like a child and an audible bell chime yelp emitted out my mouth. All he does is giggle even more and begin climbing down the rock face.

-"Squeeeeee~!" I yelp as he goes over the edge.

_Authors Notes; I cut this short only due to me working late the past couple nights, so like I said at the top the next chapter is going to be 8k to 12k words. And I'll get into detail about both our Characters here;_

_Kirisugo Tsubaki (Karl Terra. Alias under the Syndicate)_

_ After joining the Syndicate, Tsubaki quickly grew through the ranks due to his, rational and logical solutions to the issues brought with his missions, he has seen service in many different countries and quickly had a squad of the best of the Syndicate, they were called 'Masked Pack' as a code name._

_ His outfit currently is a thin long sleeve black shirt (Hole in right shoulder) with a leather belt under the arm vest that consists of two 10' Katana holster and a handgun holster and some extra pockets containing three magazines, a sharping stone and his phones music memory card. Also covering his back is a trench coat like cloak that made of an advanced alloy that simulates cloth but is bullet proof against small arms fire (Pistol Bullets) and most knifes or swords for that matter. Not going into detail about his undergarments due to it being not really needed to be described. He wears a pair of black cargo pants made of the same material of the trench coat and finally a pair of black combat boots that stop just after the ankle._

_ He has currently two advanced alloy Katana for weaponry, his P99 was dropped and picked up by who knows, Team Magma ;). _

_ Claire (Shiro/Kirlia) _

_Before Kirisugo came to Hoenn, she spent her time in the shadows watching passing human and reading their thoughts and emotions, and she didn't have any family or knows what happened to the other Gardevoir living in the same tree bunches as her and her parents and her name when she lived with her parents was Shiro and I'm honestly not too sure why picked that so, don't question it. xD_

_Claire is a *Shining* Kirlia that has sky blue hair and portion of her dress, while her horns or heart is a sun set orange, her eyes are a shad lighter than that of her horns but altogether look about the same in retrospect. _

_I plan on making these two denying their feeling for each other for a while, I don't want this being a stereotypical 'You saved me, now I love you human!' story. I want them to at least build some written chemistry before they finally decide to come clean about their feelings of each other. So anyways have a good one and thanks for checking in. EnjoiXLyfe_

_Review, Follow or Hate. It's the circle of fanfiction life. xD_


	4. Chapter 3 : Adventure Begins

_Authors Notes; Sorry about the LONG delay I've just been occupied with work, So I didn't get much writing time so here's a 4k work + chapter heading your way. Enjoi and as always Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and its other respective owners. Also sorry about the long ass delay, money don't grow on trees and I got bills to pay and my sorry ass to feed so, I hope I could get more writing time. Although the updates maybe spaced out, I am not dropping the story but basically breaking my promise for a chapter every week which are around 3-4k words, but if I don't post one within a week expect a larger chapter that is late._

_Once again sorry for any inconvenience, EnjoiXLyfe _

_MP'S = Military Police_

_PDW (Personal Defense Weapon) basically can be a submachine gun but due to some major advantages they hold over submachine guns, theses firearms are given their own name and classification. The changes are usually a longer barrel or a special caliber such as the FN-P90, which uses FN 5.7x28mm rounds that can vary from armor piecing to steel hole punching rounds._

_**Chapter 3**_

=+=+=+=+=+= PoV Omnipotent Observer =+=+=+=+=+=

=+= (China, Shanghai 2016) =+=

The rain was pouring this day, as if the heavens knew of the bloodshed to come. A masked man emerges from the shadows of Shanghai's slums, a dark long black coat following behind him. The man didn't have an expression or glint of light within his eyes; He bore the look of a cold blooded killer. This said man begins digging in his many pockets and pulls out a 'Pay N' Go' phone and dialed a number and put it to his ear.

As he's passing others they give a simple look of confusion, mainly at his mask. Although no one said a word to him, soon a click from the phone indicates that someone picked up.

-"Advance three blocks west bound and turn into the alley on the third block, there will be your debrief, Terra." Said a voice from the phone, the now named Terra moves towards his ordered destination and while walking down the crowded Chinese street. He sees that the last crosswalk he's approaching is going to be stopped by traffic he picks up his pace.

He pushes through the crowd and emerges on the street, he almost trips as he exited and the crowd. Using his falling momentum he rolls and continues running towards his objective. He comes to the alley and peers down it from around the corner.

-"Geezus Terra! You're too careful." Said a voice from the alley, and surprisingly the masked man emerged and walked towards the voice.

-"Can never be too careful Rancid, besides there's a lot of MP's* out. Does what they have planned have to do with the Chinese government?" Asked the masked fellow, while the owner of the other voice came into view, an older man appeared around in his forties.

-"Yeah, the MP's are out due to the Syndicate's false terrorist theat. They want as much coverage of this." Said the old timer and while he dug through a duffle bag he's carrying and as he pulls out a suppressed FN-P90 and motions for the other to take it.

-"So we'll need some armor piercing rounds. Also Terra here's our orders. Go in and kill the newest minister that wants to make China into a republic, afterwards make it seem like he was backing the terrorists and make it seem like a 'bomb' maker miscalculated the explosives and killed everyone. Sounds easy enough eh?" said the older Agent who just seemed eager to get to work, all the masked man did was hand him a mask.

-"You're too careless, wear your mask you idiot." Terra responded while Rancid laughed, took the mask from his hand and put it on.

-"When you get to my age you'll see why I'm so careless." The old man said tiredly, but this didn't faze the masked man. Once Rancid had his mask on they both departed towards their objective, Jinlihua Hotel that's apparently where their target is. As the pair of masked men made their way up the steps of the hotel they're stopped by a few MP's who begin questioning the pair.

-"You men stop right there!" Asked one of the MP's but before he could get a response he and his fellow officer's throats were slit and the pair of masked men continued on ward.

-"That was brutal you know." Said Rancid to the younger man whom just scoffed and shot the old man a dirty look, once they entered the lobby there was 8 MP's that all began closing in on the two dark clothed and masked men.

-"You there, Stop right now! Or we shoot." One of the MP's who seemed to be of a higher rank of the others screamed at the two masked fiends, the masked and cloaked men complied and stop yet their hands never left from underneath their cloaks and three officers slowly trekked up to the pair of masked men.

-"That's not how you greet guests…" Said the younger man, with a smile underneath his mask and small cylinder dropped from his cloak and as it hit the ground it produced a bright flash, all the officers held their eyes and little did they know it would be the last thing they do.

The loud but somewhat silent shots of multiple FN-P90 were heard and follow by a few grunts and screams in pain. The somewhat muted subsonic rounds pieced the air around them and any flesh or bone they encountered, after a burst of about twenty rounds from both PDW's* the masked men stop the onslaught of bullets screaming from the barrels.

-"Which room was he in again?" mentioned the older masked man, while the young once again let out a huff.

-"Floor 3, room 320 and suite connecting room 320IV, weren't you paying attention to his location brief you gave me." The older man quietly laughed from under his mask, and led the younger up the flight of stairs. The sound of boots on tile flooring echoed throughout the hallways, soon enough after walking up three flights of stairs and the two men are now on the third floor. Not even thirty meters from their objective and as they got closer to the room some noise came out of it. The younger masked fellow had an idea of what it was and tried to ignore what they were about to see whilst his older partner was rubbing his hands together and mumbled something about 'some extra pleasure of the job…

-"No hesitating if he's nailing some broad kill em' both you old fuck so I can get out of here, get paid and maybe get a few weeks' of vacation but I swear if I see any blood coming from your nostril hole… I bag you so hard your grandchildren will have only one nut." The younger said coldly, the older man just grumbled and nodded whilst his partner put a small amount of C4 onto the door just enough to blow out the lock on the door the bang shouldn't be louder than a firecracker. Well a REALLY loud one that matter, and with a small click of a detonator the doors lock and handle gave out.

And when it did, both masked men rushed into the room to see no one inside and just a porno flick playing on the Television. Now both men are confused but begin to investigate the room.

-"Something's up, don't let your guard down." Barked the older man and the younger just complied by putting his index finger hovering barely over the trigger and the barrel slightly angled to allow a quick target acquirement and firing, as the men made a sweep of the room. It was about 10ft by 15ft nice room overall, three small windows and one large pane window by the bathrooms entrance and a king sized bed facing a large wall mounted television. The television went from the porno to a strange symbol and a distorted voice.

-"It seems the Syndicates dogs are here… how about we show these dogs what happens to rabid dogs…" The television then turned off, then a couple low barely audible clicks and beeps could be heard.

*Click* *beep* *Beep* *BEEP*

Before the younger could react he was chucked out the large one pane window by the older one who tried to follow as the room combusted into flames.

*Clink-Clash*

=~=~=~=~=~= PoV Change Kirisugo Tsubaki (Terra) =~=~=~=~=~=

Falling, I'm falling. That bastard just chucked me out the window, as I turn my attention back to where I got thrown out of, I saw Rancid running towards the window but didn't make it due to the room getting combusted into flames by multiple flame grenades.

-"Ahhhh-Grh arggg!" Was all heard as I feel towards the earth. The sounds of one of my long friends, burning to death and I myself falling to my death, Heck this doesn't seem like a bad way to go I guess. I close my eyes and await the hard pavement but instead I encountered a 'Softer' landing by falling into of the palm trees. The branches hit me like baseball bats while I fell towards the ground. Thanks to the branches I hit the ground hard but not enough to kill me instantly.

*Slam*

-"Oye Mister? Are you okay? Hello~" I hear a voice pulling me away from the dark void know as my sleep, as I regained control of my body, I was aching everywhere, well mostly my back and arms took an ass kicking from the fall and branches, although I'm surprised to be alive. My right arm is fractured but the left one is broken, and I know that almost all my ribs are broken as well. But I need to get out of here no matter what; whoever set us up and tricked the Syndicate is most likely going to have some people drop by the site.

-"How long have I been unconscious?" I ask the small child before me, he only puts his hand to his mouth and answers my question.

-"I do not know mister, but it was less than five minutes cause I saw you fall from that room that's on fire and I came to see if you're still alive after a three story fall…" Said the small boy to me, I instantly knee him in the gut and knocking him unconscious, although I hit him not hard enough to cause injury. After forcing my broken body up, I began moving my broken ass towards the nearest safe house and wait for more orders…

=+=+= Present time PoV Claire (Kirlia) Hoenn Petalburg Woods (Toka Woods) =+=+=

I'm gripping to Kirisugo's head for my life; we're climbing down a 90 foot, STRAIGHT down cliff because some idiots mentioned it's a short cut. An extremely dangerous one that they said only take if YOU had too, which we didn't but this mad man wants to save some time, and its taking all my will power not to squeal anymore. After all, Kirisugo's getting a good laugh out of my concern and fright of this climb down.

-'I hate you, soo much right now' I say playfully but with a large amount of anxiety mixed in, all he did was grunt and smile, so I decided to continue the conversation.

-'So how much further do we need to go, and I don't wanna look down right now because I might lose my lunch.' I say once again he grunts but this time actually gave me an answer.

-"About another 20-24 feet left, either way. I've fallen down higher than this and survived, on a mission gone bad in Shanghai but I'd rather *grunt* not get into the details." He responded in between his grunts and occasional curse, I just bring a hand to my mouth, and worry about he's been through. Although I may never have a chance of being with him like other human women, I still want us to maintain our friendship and I know it will hurt at first when I meet his to be love or something, but for the sake of him I'll learn to cope.

-'Wait… You've fallen from higher than 20 feet?!' I ask with some concern all he does is scoff and what happened next almost made me… ruin his coat. Kirisugo lost footing for a second and we began to fall, but before we fell more than 10 feet he pulled out one of his swords and surprisingly pierces the rock face and temporarily stops our fall.

-"Kya~!" I screech out as we stop, all he does is let out a sigh and began climbing down as if that never happened.

-'Geez Kirisugo, you scared the living crap outta me.' I say in between gasps, all he does is giggle like a school girl.

=+=+=+= Omnipotent Observer PoV Hoenn Petalburg Woods (Toka Woods) =+=+=+=

Kirisugo's feet finally touch the hard ground at the foot of the cliff, with a very livid Kirlia on his back, who seems calm but a storm of emotions were stirring up within her. Both anger and relieve filled her mind although anger is the most relevant of the two.

-'You not only had me scared for my life but also yours too… You know it's not gentlemen like to treat any lady this way.' Claire said with a small huff, Kirisugo looked up at his Kirlia and responded.

-"I'm sorry Claire, but even if we fell all the way down I would've made sure you'd be fi-" Kirisugo didn't finish because Claire erupted. 'That's my point, you don't care if you get hurt and that's why I'm concerned!' She exclaimed and instantly apologized.

-'Sorry about that but I just don't like how careless you are when it comes to your own wellbeing. It's also not that I think you're not strong enough to defend yourself or me but, I just don't like seeing my friends get hurt…' Claire finished and waited for Kirisugo's response, whilst so she scanned his thoughts and emotions. Kirisugo just began walking but was mustering up a response.

-"I'm sorry it's just that's the life style I've been living for the past few years, no matter what I do… I'm ready for a funeral." Kirisugo said but continued. "Well until I met you to be honest, before I didn't care if I died or not and I'm relieved but still in the process of understanding I'm not in the same circumstances as before… I am free; also I have something to live for…You. And I may have erm…. never mind." He said with a small laugh at the end, all Claire did was look at him.

-'Kirisugo, what were you going to say?' Claire asked with some curiosity but persisted. 'We're a team remember, so if there's anything bothering you can talk to me…' She said weakly.

-"Really it was nothing; I'll also put my life into consideration when I am thinking of plans or doing crazy things." Kirisugo responded and Claire didn't buy it one bit. But when she tried reading his thoughts she felt as if she had hit a brick wall, she can still read his emotions but not his thoughts.

-'Kirisugo… never mind.' Claire began but didn't finish and just put her face into Kirisugo's hair and let out a defeated sigh.

Little did they know something horrible was happening nearby…

=+= Location PetalBurg woods (Toka Woods) 2 Kilometers away from Kirisugo =+=

The Lt. of the squadron of nearby Team Magma member who are testing a new prototype weapon base and upgraded version of the one they found in the woods off route 102, some stupid idiot and his shining Ralts almost made the team be compromised but good thing they dressed up as official Officers of the Hoenn police department. They went to do a search due to a large amount of Anti-Matter being built up and almost blew they're meters, so they had to investigate. Following an up afterwards all they found was some burned metal or alloy, but strange devices that they've only seen or heard about in some articles about some special forces of the world have them but only a few hundred exist or so they say, but this model was perfect. Just like it was described on the sites and forums, so they based a stronger model that could be reproduced easy and fast, so we made one that took the same components and mechanising as the found device but altered to be fully automatic. This final test was being conducted against a wild Onix we have pinned and chained to test its piecing and damage capabilities on an armored target.

-"Okay Private begin the testing, you have five magazines, one 10 round, two 25 round and two 36 round magazines. Each contains the same ammunition except for the ten round magazines; it contains a new armor piecing capabilities so use it last. That is all." Said the Lt. to the rookie who nodded and took aim, pulled out a 36 round magazine and began unloading it contents at the restrained Pokémon.

*Katatchtakaa* *click*

The Onix seemed to be only annoyed at the weapons fire power, but still the constant fire of 36 rounds did make a nice chunk of rock disappear. Before the Greenie could reload a different magazine his superior spoke up.

-"Use the armor piercing rounds on its head; we don't want an enraged Onix wandering around, with the results from the regular ammunition, makes me think that the armor piercing could end this Pokémon existence, so Private fire the 10 round magazine." Said the Lt. as a helicopter arrived, he jump on to it and left. The Private did what he was ordered to do, he wanted to get promoted and get more respect.

*Katatchaka* *Click*

The Onix fell limp and didn't move after the spray of bullets so the team Magma members left on their trucks and pull out. Satisfied with their experiment, but little did they know the Onix was only asleep from the blow. But his mental state is in disarray due to part of his brain being hit by a small portion of armor piercing rounds.

*Roooooar*

The Onix began barreling through anything in a random direction, and little did Kirisugo know, it was returning to its home, the cliff face he and his friend Claire were climbing down…

=+=+= Kirisugo Tsubaki PoV Hoenn, Petalburg Woods (Toka Woods) =+=+=

-'_Holy shit, she almost saw right through me… And she would've seen my thoughts about her, most likely she would've gotten grossed out or sees me as a creep for being attracted to her like I would any other woman. It's just she's different from the other girls and Women I've had relationships with always wanted something more than just my attention or something else. I was never the womanizer even though Blanche said I could easily be one but said I don't have the balls. Well the best I can do is shut down our link to each other thoughts for now so she'll hopefully forget about it and I won't have to worry about her finding out.' _I thought to myself but as I finished the mental barrier I felt Claire's presence try to make its way to my thoughts, she struggled a bit before I felt the presence leave and a small sigh escaped Claire's lips and I felt her bury her face into my hair yet again, It's not I don't like it but I wonder was so amazing about my hair. I did feel my face get warm but ignored it.

-'Kirisugo, Why you're flustered? Do you have a fever?' I hear Claire ask slyly from above my head, I just laugh it off and give her an answer.

-"No just thinking of a girl I have no chance to being with, besides there is nothing really is on my mind right now besides food." I say nonchalantly and I didn't get a response from her at all, so I'm assuming she's thinking. You never know with a woman, well at least where I am from… or just the ones I've met. Still I could go for some pie… sugar pie. Anyways I refocus on my path, turns out not many people made it down here or took this way when traveling, but I'm sure soon we should reach half way point the people in Petalburg spoke of. This way is also barely visibly worn down by other travelers, just a small 5 inch narrow path of beaten down ground was leading the correct path through the thick brush.

*Crunch* *Crack* *Splinter*

The sound of branches breaking and something big moving FAST is coming towards us, but from which direction? The valley walls bounce the source of the sound all over the place, so I can't really pin point where it is coming from.

-'Kirisugo, there is something approaching from in front of us and its big, and its emotions are running wild, I can't even get a read of whatever it is feeling.' Claire says to me with shroud of fear coating her voice, I couldn't really do much about that considering whatever is coming had me shitting my pants. The sound reminded me of a platoon of Abrams when rolling in. I just turn the other way and run as fast as I could, and put both hands on Claire's back.

-"Oh crap, it's faster than any Platoon of Abrams I've ever seen, with the fucking speed of a sports car!" I yell out, and all I have is a scared senseless Kirlia gripping my hair and head for dear life.

-'What are we going to do Kirisugo? I think it's an enraged Graveler or something even bigger like an Onix! Why would one be here… and what's an Abrams?' I hear Claire ask all, I do is let out some huffs and jump some more logs but I think it useless to run considering whatever's chasing us is right on our asses! I turn back and see this big rock snake thing chasing us and its eye's being a blood red, and I turn around wishing I never looked behind me.

-"Hey what's the difference between a Graveler and an Onix?" I ask Claire and look up at her, she's pulled up my coats hood so that it covers her and my head, and her legs sticking out the front, also she had her eye's tightly shut.

-'A Graveler looks like a large boulder and an Onix looks like a snake made of boulders!' I hear Claire squeak out, but said something that made my stomach drop.

'If it's an Onix we might not make it, but I'd rather not think that way… Kirisugo why do look so depressed?' I hear her ask with an even larger coat of anxiety due to my facial expression and vibe is both of despair. What can I say, a giant, blood thirsty and raging rock snake Onix thing chasing us and it's about to squash us both.

We reach some sort of clearing in the bush with a small river, but not even five seconds after I jumped over the brush line, the enraged beast powered through the trees and brush just to chase us, and I am not sure why it's chasing us. I turn my head so I can see behind me, but all I see is dust, rocks flying and one angry looking Onix staring me down. I didn't realize that this clearing wasn't just a dead spot in plant growth but, yet another cliff face. So as I had my attention on the Onix instead of the ground ahead of me, I soon felt like my right foot didn't land on anything. Instead as I look forward, I'm ONE small inch away from falling down this who knows how high cliffs face.

-'Kirisugo!' I heard Claire yell as I continued my path to jump off the cliff; I was hoping not to have to use this thing yet but desperate time's calls for desperate measures.

-"Claire, grab on tight and don't let go this is going to suck!" I yell as we begin to fall down the roughly 60 foot drop, and still the raging Onix followed us down. Using the cliff face to gain an extra jump at our falling figures, so once I see Claire's not going to let go or fall off, I take both my hands off her back and bring both my hands to behind my belt buckle. Ever since my fall in Shang Hai Blanche had some techs to make me a built-in safety belt and winch system, although it hurts like a bitch to use and the cartridges to shoot the winch hook are hard to manufacture so this is the only one I have. After this the extra weight from the safety belt will be rendered useless unless I can find someone that can replicate the canisters but I doubt I angle myself so the hook would catch above and over the edge of the cliff face, once I think it should catch I hit the firing mechanism.

*Clic-Pooof* *Whii~ze*

-"Roooooooar!" Screamed the Onix as it barreled through air towards us, I feel completely calm and contained, but some small presence is flooding my mind with concern, fear and… a bit of anger? I try to ignored Claire's feelings and just hope to hear the satisfying crunch of the hook getting locked in place and the horrible whiplash that's about to follow.

*Cru~nch*

I heard the loud crunch of the hook and got ready for the whiplash, the line got tight and I felt like my head and neck were about to be ripped off and the only thing keeping them there is the Kirlia gripping them both down to my core. I hear Claire screaming in a bell chime tone that's hurting my ears; we pass the Onix but barely. I was so close that I used the head of the Onix to jump over the rest of its rocky form, once I get about 15 feet from the cliff edge I cut the winch system and rest both my feet on the cliff face.

I look back to see what happened to the Onix, and as expected it was about to hit the ground

*Boooom-thud*

The Onix just stayed limp and did not move again, I place my focus on climb the now exposed cord. I feel dead… well not literally but metaphorically speaking, my arms feel like they wanna give out and my legs feel like gel after running full break for who knows how long. Not only that but I still got another 12 feet of vertical climbing, even though I am a fully train soldier and all… after getting shot only a few days back and running for my life more than I expected I would in the week. One guy can only go so far, I can feel my grip fading a bit but each time it does, I double my efforts to prevent from losing my grip on the cord.

-'Kirisugo, I know you can do it, I'm sorry about not being able to help much. As a newly evolved Kirlia I still don't have that much psychic power, otherwise I'd use it to make us both lighter but…' I hear a saddened Claire squeak out, I just force out a small smile with a grunt through shut teeth.

-"Don't worry about *Grunt* it, all I want is to make *Grunt* it up this damned cliff and get to the halfway po-*huff*-int and eat n' sleep like a bear." I say in between breaths, and continued climbing up the cliff face. Within a couple minutes of cursing and grunts I made it to the edge and pulled myself over. I feel Claire float off my back and lands beside me with both hands behind her back and stare at me.

-'Are you alright Kirisugo… here this should help.' Claire said to me as she walked over to my head and kneels right beside it. 'Here put your head on my lap.' I do as she asked and turn over and place my head on her lap softly, so my face is facing both her and the sky. I see her smile at me then she brings both hands to my temples as she makes contact I can feel how warm she is, but as soon as her left hand touched my left temple everything went black.

And for some reason I open my eyes to see I'm still in a dark void, a strange being manifests beside me and speaks.

-"Thou are not a Year Walker, Thou never broken thy Universes and times rules." It spoke, but continued. "Thou have passed through one of the loop holes created by the rules, as you didn't cause a systematic error of the universe but a make vessel to travel through it, we shall not induce the usual punishment. Yet remember this well human, NEVER bend Time and Space again or thou will truly know what despair is…" as the presence finished it dissipated and so did the black void although the weightless feeling was still there but this time the colour became bright and looked blue and orange in certain spots.

-"Kirisugo!" I hear an angelic like voice speak to, but I can only recognize it as Claire's and as I turn I see a 'Gardevoir' standing before me. "What happened to you!? As I tried putting us both in our minds space something took you away? What was it?" Claire spoke to me. _**'REMEMBER YOUR PLACE HUMAN.' **_I just look up at her and gave a false confused look, and responded.

-"I honestly don't know, I was just in a black void then suddenly I colours and you appeared Claire." I say keeping composure, although I've never experienced something like this before. But the Colours and the void begin dissipating, and I see Claire speaking to me but I couldn't hear what she was saying. As everything returned to black I felt my eyes opening, as I did I noticed a tear-filled eyes of Claire and her shaking my awake.

-'Kiriugo? Are you okay, can you hear me?' I hear speaking to me, I just sit up and look around and see it's the dead of night.

-"Yeah, I'm fined Claire, just how long have I been out." I mumble out as I feel drained of energy but my body feels brand new, as I finish sitting up Claire lunged at me and gave a rip cracking hug to me.

-'I thought synchronizing would help make you no longer sore but it seems like I just almost put you into a coma.' I hear her whimper out, but as I go to explain the other presence once again I hear the same deep and heavy voice. _**'Remember your place Human.' **_I decided to drop the thought and focused my attention, on Claire and began trying to comfort her.

-"No it alright you didn't mean to do that besides." I pulled her away and place a hand under her chin so she could face me. "You've never tried that with a human before so maybe it could be that I didn't have enough psychic energy so I was drained and needed sleep to revitalize myself." And I gave her a large smile and finished. "Besides I feel wa~y better thanks to whatever you did." I say as I stand up and scoop Claire up and begin walking.

-'Thanks Kirisugo, I'm sorry still.' I hear her say to me and I just chuckle, as she and I made our way to the halfway point.

_Authors Notes: So sorry about the delay I was not only working but putting all my free time into PokeMMO xD. But I'm starting up another story so you guys have a bit more to read I guess but here the late ass chapter I'll try to get the next one out be next week. Anyways have a good one as always. _


	5. Chapter 4 : Confessions

_**Authors Notes**__: Goddamn Son it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this story. I am EXTREMELY sorry about the huge delay, due to some events in the past few months I haven't even had to write nor' play games. I did post another chapter of 'Year Walker:Universes Heart' give it a looksie if you're curious if not then onward with the show! Remember Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak and its other respective owners._

_**Chapter 4**_

+=+=+=+=+ Petalburg Woods (Near the marsh clearing) August 20th 3017 +=+=+=+=+

+=+=+ Kirisugo's PoV +=+=+

"Holy fucking hell... Finally out of these damned WOODs~!" I exclaim, only for no response to come from my blue and orange cricket, I take a look of my surroundings. About 500-600 Meters there seems to be a small settlement, Four regular sized homes two large buildings but one seemed like mansion while the other was surrounded bright colors which I assume are flours.

"Umm Claire are you asleep?" I question, instead I got a bell chime giggle in response. 'Why don't you like the woods?' She spoke in between giggles, I just laugh. While in the woods I was messing around with watch until I found a signal it could pick up, as soon as it connected it changed the date from 2017 like I had it set but instead turned to 3017 and this hit me like brick wall. Otherwise these past two days have been... well the best days of my life so far, Claire and I got to know each other very well. I finally broke told her how I felt about her and decided to tell her about my past, as the Masked Fiend...

+=+=+=+=+ Two Days Ago at the Half way point Petalburg Woods +=+=+=+=+

+=+=+ Claire's PoV +=+=+

"Well, you already know I was a killing tool for an organization called 'The Syndicate', I entered service in late 2013, by mid-2014 I was selected into this special program. The first couple weeks all us new 'candidates' to being a part of an elite Special Forces unit... Special forces my ass; we all were basically their guard dog. I was their dog for four long years, the first year and a half was spent training me... basically making me a killing machine once my orders were given. Heh just like a dog..." He mumbles the last bit but continues. "My training was cut into three different portions, Physical endurance, next was Mental Strength and Problem solving and finally..." He went quiet and seemed like he didn't want to finish what he was about to say, his mental state was calm but his emotions were fear of rejection... I put both my hands on his right and held tight, his hand were cold but they warmed up a bit after being held by my own.

'Kirisugo, I don't care about what you did in the past. The person I met is the real you and I love everything about you... So please let me know why you keep shutting yourself off from me.' He just gave me a look of gratitude and nodded. "They taught me the most efficient and clean ways to kill people, with guns, knives anything that could be used to end a life was drilled into me for one full year they drilled these methods into my very being... but continuing. Finally I got to see the other 'Candidates' again but there was under half of us left... a mere 16 remained. I assume to this day that all the others broke, were either killed or used in some experiment somewhere. My trainer turned out to be the highest ranking officer, well one that in charge of passing on the orders to us. Picture her like the Elder in your village, anyways she stood in front of us all and introduced eight different masked people they just had the following codenames, 'Alpha' 'Beta' 'Omega' 'Foxtrot' 'Echo' 'Delta' 'Yankee' 'Kilo'. I was assigned to Kilo, I had two other Squadmates 'Yabuto' 'Stein'. Yabuto was a quiet anti-social person and Stein... well he was just Stein." He took another breath and continued. "Once we met up with our commander, the room quickly changes and walls begin to divide each team.

"Okay listen up newbies, after all your hard work the higher ups thought about a great way to get the best greenhorns... Firstly only TWO teams may leave this place alive, this facility is built so a nuke could go off down here and the damage wouldn't do much but all the energy would travel through the hallways and elevators frying everything inside... I don't think the front gate could handle that much force but continuing on. We've changed the whole layout of the facility outside of this room now it is an arena, open and only few high places, also some cover. Good luck all teams and hope to see the best of you eight at the exit, oh I almost forgot you need to collect the fingers of each squad you kill." Kirisugo just frowned. "With that a door opened behind us and Kilo stepped in front of us, 'Stay close and don't fall behind' his voice was coarse and rough like sandpaper hitting your ears. All three of us followed him and saw that they made the facility into a large open room with some crates and basic guard towers scattered around, we all moved to a crate and Kilo ripped it open, inside was about a dozen longer versions of these." Kirisugo motions his small Tanto. "I think I want to stop there; considering the next parts are just... brutal is the word I am thinking of..." I sat in front of him still holding his hands thinking to myself. 'His hands don't feel like they're meant to kill to me, his aura is broken but not shattered... I-I want to help him. I don't care about his past as his... bond mate I will protect him and make him feel better!' I go red realizing that this whole time I was holding his hand sending him waves of affection and since our link is stronger than before and basically, he... heard everything. What made me even more flustered is that instead of questioning it, he did what was not what I was expecting.

He started smiling; he returned the waves of affection back. I start leaning towards Kirisugo and he goes shade of pink and inched forward was well, we were inches apart. We sit like this for a few seconds, I now see that I was sitting on Kirisugo's chest, our breathing got labored even though we haven't even done anything yet... is this... Love? I question myself, while we remain in this position for a few more minutes before Kirisugo spoke up. "Claire you're starting to shine a bi-!?" Kirisugo was cut off because both of our visions were filled by this light emitting from me... I knew what was happening; I was evolving into a Gardevoir. I didn't think fourteen years as a Ralts would make me fast at evolving, soon the light disappeared and I felt weak and collapsed on top of Kirisugo, I let of a sigh and look up to face him. He's looking at me with a shocked look but it quickly changed to a warm smile, I just blush and look away.

-'It's the truth you know... I don't think your hands are meant for ending lives...' I say as I pull his hands into my own, I used my left hands to turn his hands palm up and for some reason I did this weird dance with our hands at first Kirisugo didn't understand but I motioned for him to follow my lead... Although I don't even know why I want to do this... it just feels natural or like I've always known about it deep down. Kirisugos fingers dance in mine and graze my palm as my hands does the same, suddenly I was overwhelmed by this feeling passing through us both, it clicked in my head that this is what my mom would do to me, whenever I scared or was sad...

-"What is this sensation? I feel emotions that aren't mine but I feel like they're completing my being..." He whispers, I just giggle, realizing Kirisugo doesn't know we're sharing emotions, he's sending me confusion and content. He shuffles to sit up; as he gets his back against the tree I slide from his chest to his lap. Kirisugo facial expression was golden, red as an apple. 'It's how we share our thoughts and emotions with other Gardevoir.' I look into his hazel wood eyes, I didn't even realize how long we were sitting like this but I never wanted it to end, this close to him is amazing but should I tell him...

+=+=+=+=+ PoV change Kirisugo +=+=+=+=+

Being this close to Claire is really... amazing, she is really warm and I never thought I would find someone that makes me feel well… sea-sick. What a skill to have. We didn't move at all, we stared into each other's eyes. Claire eyes I could get lost in her eyes, I felt content and happy. I honestly could stay like this forever but should I tell her about how I feel or should I question her about the term 'Bond Mate'. The thought of that made my face get warm again Claire noticed this and smiled affectionately, She pulled me into a hug and I felt her chest shard press against me, It shoots out warmth and filled me with content. "Claire" I whisper she blinks and nods. 'Yes Kirisugo?' She asked, while tilting her head a bit. "First I want to ask what 'Bond Mate' means and..." She smiles. 'It's when a Gardevoir finds an individual they care for dearly, and wants to spend the rest of their lives with their bond mate.' She went a shade a pink. 'If you were still wondering I choose you as my bond mate but can you... return what I feel.' She said timidly.

-"Claire... I've been infatuated since we met, although I didn't want to show it, I didn't want you to take it the wrong way and see me as a creep wanting to have a relationship with a Ralts." I chuckle at the 'creep' part it's been a while since I used that term, last time was when Stein first discovered the 'great' gift from Japan called Manga and Anime, bastard really liked Ecchi and Loli, not my place to judge a dead man but that is why I didn't tell others at our base that I read manga, they all would've assumed I was like fucking Stein, damned weeabu. Claire Laughs, oh man I could listen to that laugh every day. 'I can understand where you're coming from but you shouldn't have hid what you felt...' Claire said, I just nod and to her surprise, I closed the last inch or two between our faces and kissed her deeply. She lets out a little bell squeal but quickly returns it in whole; I pull away and go a furious red. "Claire, being your bond mate would be the best thing that happened to me but... shouldn't we wait to go any further until we know each other a bit better. I just want you to be sure about your decision." Claire beams at my words and nods, I begin to stand up and she floats off me, than waits for me to stand and brush off the leaves, grass and dirt.

+=+=+=+=+ Present Time Route 104 August 20th 3017 +=+=+=+=+

+=+=+ PoV Claire +=+=+

It's been two days since Kirisugo and I have come clean about our feelings for each other, when we first admitted this Kirisugo thought my feeling was a passing crush but we both slowly realized that these feelings are not going to change, during out trek through Petalburg Woods I told Kirisugo things I never told anyone even my mom and dad, He told me things he kept to himself since he could remember. Needless to say our relationship has improved, we still haven't gone further than a few simple kisses but I like it this way. From what I picked up on over the past fourteen years is that my love was never meant for anyone else but Kirisugo, mom always did say that our mates are determined once we're born. I knew that Kirisugo was my other half, every other human or Pokémon I encountered never gave me the same sensation that he did.

Currently we're heading towards a small human settlement; Kirisugo told me we should be there within an hour or so But I didn't care how long it took considering I'm getting a piggy back ride from Kirisugo, About an hour before we reached the clearing of Petalburg woods I got tired, we've been walking nonstop since the half-way point we only stopped to eat and sleep. "We sit on front porches and swing life away; we get by just fine here on minimum wage. If love was a labour, I slave until the end. I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand~. Swing Life Away." Kirisugo sung under his breath as he continued walking, his hands were originally on my lower back just below the back of my chest shard. I miss being able to sit on his shoulder, but this is nice too. I rest my head on his shoulder. 'Kirisugo what song was that?' I ask, he just smiles and gives me a peck on the check. "It's Swing Life Away by Rise Against, decent band from my old home, they made a nice number of good songs." I blush lightly and decided it would be best to tell him now. 'Kirisugo, Pokémon and Human relationships aren't exactly accepted in society. Here in Hoenn and Sinnoh it's legal but not generally smiled at when seen.' To my surprise this doesn't faze him; he just smiles and rubs my chest shard slightly. I give a light cry of pleasure, and tighten my grip on his neck and nibble on his ear; this always made him get embarrassed. "I could care less about what people think well now I do. Claire you're more important to me than a stranger's opinion, as long as they don't go past dirty stares I don't mind at all.' I give a happy cry, I look forward and see that were now surrounded by flours of all sorts of colors and species, we're just a half an hour away from that settlement. I heard a growl come from my mate's stomach, I giggle and he just shrugged. "I am a hungry growing boy I need to eat!" Kirisugo said in a false angry tone, but instead of keeping his serious face it turned in a smile. 'Don't worry! We're almost there, and then you can eat yourself into a food coma.' He laughs at my words and I join him. These past few days have been the best time I have had since I was a little Ralts, I love Kirisugo. I never thought I would ever find someone to care about me as much I care about them… I want to be with Kirisugo forever.

-"Hey!" some male voice yelled, Kirisugo turns around and faces where the voice emerged from, we both see it's a group of young trainers. A total of five kids were there, I give a light confused cry. "Gard?" the kids tried to catch their breath, the one in the front finally spoke up. He had brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing a baggy hat and a simple red jacket with a pokeball on it, also a pair of new blue jeans. "Hey mister lets battle!" I should've known, pokemon trainers are all the same and I noticed the other four were staring at me with wonder. I hated the attention I got just because I'm a shining. "Sorry kid, I no trainer and I don't think Claire wants to fight. Right?" Kirisugo responded with and nudged me a bit. "Gar De Garde Voir" I say while nodding, the kids all gave a disappointed sigh but I noticed one of them we're acting strange, this girl had this disgusted look plastered on it. "Wait if you're not a trainer why do you even have a pokemon? Not to mention it's a Gardevoir plus a shining to be exact!" She asked in an accusing tone, Kirisugo knew exactly what she was implying at and smiled. "What? I can't have a pokemon unless I make it fight like a mindless animal. That's a bit strange if you ask me, abusive even." Kirisugo said and got one hell of a reaction out of that girl. "Pft you're just a dirty pokephile who used his pokemon for his perverted needs!" All the other kids give an *Oooo* followed by a *Burrrn* and *Someone get some burn heal*, I was going to make those kids shut their traps but Kirisugo just turned around a kept walking. "Think what you want, at least my pokemon are my friends by choice not by force." He says while waving, suddenly the sound of a poke balls release was heard.

"Umbreon use Shadow ball!" I heard the girl yell, I was going to warn Kirisugo but instead he side stepped at last second and I watched as the shadow ball whizzed past Kirisugo's left shoulder and flew and hit the ground in front of us. Where the shadow ball landed burst into pieces, rock and dirt started falling from the sky. Kirisugo turns around to face whoever used that attack but instead was greeted by an Umbreon running full speed at us.

"Umbreon! Use Bite!" The Umbreon just jumped at us. "What are you doing!?" "Do you want to get arrested!?" "Jenelle stop he's not worth getting arrested to teach lesson!" But to everyone surprise, the Umbreon was kicked out of the air mid jump and flew back towards the kids. "Damn, I'll give you that. Attacking while the enemy has their back turned, reminds me of myself a bit I can respect that but… You tried to harm Claire, which is a big 'no no' for me." Kirisugo lets go of me and I fall behind him, I feel his hand pat me on the head. "Don't worry just Claire, just make sure I don't get hit from behind and keep yourself safe. I can handle this…" He gives me a warm smile before turning to face the girl now named Jenelle, his eyes returned to the ones I saw that day in Petalburg. I grabbed his hand and turned him to face me. 'Don't go all out, just teach them a lesson.' I proposed, Kirisugo just nods and starts walking towards the now frantic group of kids.

I started picking up on their emotions and thoughts, needless to say all them but that girl were scared shitless. The girl still was sending disgust out in waves, her hateful eyes darting between Kirisugo and myself. 'Damned pokephile, it is disgusting and stupid that they're even allowed to live. In this region it may be legal but it is still wrong! He's making me so angry, protecting his Pokémon and fighting himself, who does he think he is? Super Man?' The bratty voice of the Jenelle was heard every time she made eye contact with me. Kirisugo is now just a few feet away from the kids, the boys were all saying 'sorry' but Jenelle still refused to stop staring at me which was making me uncomfortable which I think Kirisugo picked up on. "Grrr, go Garchomp!" Suddenly the large ground dragon appeared out of a pokeballs glow, the boys and now running away and the one who spoke to us earlier screamed back at us. "Jenelle you're crazy! We're not traveling with you anymore." Jenelle just sneers at the cowering boys fleeing from the battle, the Garchomp roars and licks it scythe like forearm, then smiles viciously at Kirisugo who still is unfazed and just pulled out both of his small tanto's. The Garchomp raised its arm high and brought it down fast. 'Kirisugo!' I scream mentally at him while also giving a cry of distress, it all happened very fast and all I could see is dust. I felt my legs buckle under me for a second but I relaxed once I re-established my psychic connection to him, I check to see if he alright and to my surprise he deflected the Garchomps arm to the left. I watch in dumbfounded daze as the two pair off as the dust settles…

+=+=+=+=+ PoV Change Kirisugo +=+=+=+=+

Damn! This thing is fast and its arms are so heavy I can't take a direct hit, the only way I can block an attack is to deflect the blade's direction to either my left or right depending on which would cause less stress on myself and the tanto's. I jump backwards four times to try and gain some distance between the dragon and myself, the girl and dragons stay further down the road. The girl had the eyes of a syndicate worker who just pulled out their trump card. I just start laughing, it been so~ long since I've felt this kind of rush… is it because not only am I at risk of getting hurt but also Claire? I hate this damned mind set but hell I can't shake this blood lust for some reason, with every laugh and breath I could feel myself losing a grip on the restraint I was going to use for this battle.

-'Relax, Kiri~ I can feel you slipping a bit, are you sure you don't need my help?' Claire asked me, I guess she could feel me not only struggling to stay level headed but she could feel the eagerness to fight radiating off me. 'No its fine Claire, but thanks for the offer, I can understand why you're concerned but I got this…' I say back, and I get into a fighting stance and grip both tantos tight. "Pft! Look at this idjit thinking he can fight a full grown Garchomp who was bred by the Littleroot breeding company! Go beat him to a bloody pulp and bring me his bitch!" Before I turned my full attention to the charging dragon I noticed this… sadistic grin on this 15 year old girls face, was this planet just as fucked up as the last? I turn and dash to the right slashes both arms at the dragon, it hard skin just causes my blades to skip across its skin with a sparking groan of metal. Seems like regular tactics won't work on this enemy… fucking hell! I don't want to use all my hard to replace gear early on but hell, I don't want to know what it feel like to get cut but this thing. This time instead of running at me the Garchomp powered and glowed with a dark aura. "Draco-meteor!" I heard the sadist yell from the side, soon three large dark balls of energy appear and shoot towards me. I just stand straight and smirk. They really knew how to make a one man army… I grab a piece of paper with some runic like writing on it and bite my thumb and swipe the dripping blood on the paper, with a dark smile… I was ordered never to use these unless the enemy had some too… I wonder who else on earth had the know how to make these blood seals. The paper shoots off a bright light. "May the ears of all the gods of death hear your cries… Grim pulse" With that the paper burns away with a black fire and the black fire appears on both tantos and spread through their marking on the blade. This may seem like pure magic but it's a mix between both magic and modern technology, considering there hasn't been a real mage blood line since the first century, the 'Syndicate' at the time dealt with them but had some research papers from the mages at the time. The runes on the blade act as the magnet and absorb the carbon mass from my blood and the molecules around it, the paper acts as a medium to start this process all it does it turn my blood into a material that attracts the carbon and changes my tantos physical form for a short period of time but… This also can rebound on the user; the material could start using my body as fuel for the blade if it is damaged enough.

This technology was so experimental it shouldn't even exist but hell it's gotten me out of a similar situation back home, but hell it works. I charge and smack the meteors out of the way one by and one and slash at the Garchomp, the tantos didn't physically connect but the black aura flew off and created a wave like effect and slammed into the Garchomp, the dragon stumbled back a bit and was going to advance but its chest burst open as it moved, the way my 'Grim Pulse' works is it cuts the cells of the target and leaves only a smidge of flesh left so the enemy remains unfazed for a short moment.

-"Check and Mate." I mumble as the aura disappears and I turn back to face Clair and see the Girl standing there alone with a single pokeball in her hand, she had a devilish look coating her face and she soon broke out in laughter. "Ooh my Arceus you're the DUMBEST MOTHER FUCKER ON THE PLANET! Hahahahaha! You have a shiny yet you don't register her to the system! Heheeehahaaaa!" I stand there clueless for one second but then it clicks in my head. "Oh fucking bitch!" I scream and begin running full speed at this little girl but what I saw next almost made me die on the inside… some pokemon with a mustache and spoon teleported her away. And she was gone.

I stood there for one second and let set it that this actually just happened. I let out loudest scream I think I ever uttered or heard.

"SON OF A BITCH!?" I suddenly just stop yelling and turn around and pull out another piece of paper and start cutting a symbol into the ground and whilst doing so with utmost grace and elegance. I grabbed what's left of the garchomp and squeeze out its blood and fill the creases made in the ground I then wipe some blood on the paper and hold it in a prayer like stance. "Watch, as I thy servant, ask for the sight and power of thy. May whatever you see fit be taken as payment, I beckon you here, Narcius!" I yell out and throw the paper in the air it disappears from existence with a trace.

-"Well ain't it my second favourite knuckle head, Karl Terr- Oh should I call you Kirisugo Tsubaki. PFT Hahaha oh man you went back to using that name, anyways I already know why you called. I already had my eyes here on this place for a bit now and to even see that you're here it's amazing, my two favourite knuckleheads in one place except one hella stronger than the other." I just stood there with a cold glare and I guess the goat faced bastard got the idea, as he snapped his fingers and soon I found myself in this huge city and in an alleyway. "There, whoever took your girlie took her in that house just to the left, trust me you can't miss it… hehehe! Man you better hope she isn't as fucked as I think." With that Narcius was gone but said one simple sentence. 'Consider this a freebie, from a friend of a friend, well ill also give you a hint. You better go to a place called Sinnoh, at about new years' time, go to a place called Jubilife city look for some guy with a certain someone who looks similar to her." And with that he was gone, I started advancing and exited the alley and looked to the left and saw only apartment buildings until my eyes hit the very end of the street. There stood alone, a large fence and yard and beyond was a massive house. I knew Narcius would mean that one because he prefers a good show over fucking with me and I know it, this kinda ordeal is his kinda thing…

+=+=+=+=+Omnipotent Observer(Narcius *I'm breaking the fourth wall, HI!*)+=+=+=+=+

"*Mumbles* damn right this is my dig…" I spoke but refocused on the living movie taking place. "Narcius are you really gonna waste time and avoid duties again?"

Kirisugo continued down the street calmly but was pulling out a spell tab and started chanting quietly. "River of the dead may its currents flow fast and with stead so the boat of hades glides briskly by… Ghastly Winds" the paper and Kirisugo disappear with a white dust in the wind. "No response huh? Making another one of those books eh? Hell at least I'm getting your pay for this. See you later Goatface." I bring my focus to inside the house briefly and see not what I expected surprisingly the knuckleheads girlie is fine just a bit roughed up but fine. Maybe a broken rib or two, cuts and bruises but nothing life threating, she should be fine if the idjit could be a bit faster but oh well. The tab he used was hard to make and it took them a while to prefect both the one used to summon the great and powerful Narcius but also the Ghastly Winds spell was only used by a small tribe in Japan and lucky bastards dad is a descendant of that clan so it was easier for him to perfect the spell. It caused the user to travel in the winds as a piece of dust in the air; they have full control over where they go but cannot attack while in this form.

The room Claire was in not too large was mainly all concrete but had a set of shackles on the far wall, silver reinforced door. Claire was unconscious, but it wouldn't be long until whoever brought her to that state would return. A loud crash and bang was heard but she stayed asleep. The source of the explosion was Kirisugo using a basic explosive to cause a distraction, as the security of the building charge towards the now open main room within a second Kirisugo bursts through the dust and quickly ends both guards before they can notice that someone had broken in, the after effects of Ghastly Winds is the user gains a heavy amount of stamina and speed but afterwards suffers great side effects that vary from just being sore to puking blood. This is going to be a good~ show and just you wait 'til my other shit disturber is there.

-"You know the old man's getting fed up with a human doing a watchers work." I just scoff and the nuisance leaves the space…

+=+=+=+=+ PoV Change Kirisugo +=+=+=+=+

I'll find her here, I know it I sent a few dust particles all around the property she should be somewhere on the basement flour and not just that… I can feel her calling for me. I just pick up the pace and turn a corner only to come face to face with a police officer and three security guards… all four were dealt with quickly and I continued on, this needed to get done and I needed to get out with no one knowing I was here, I'll have to find that pokeball and release Claire than I NEED to register all my pokemon not because of my own personal feelings but for their safety I now feel so stupid throwing my I.D. and pokeballs away if I didn't do that than this wouldn't be happening…

I shouldn't worry about that now, I should be focusing on-

-"Oh I didn't expect you to come here to get her that fast, how did you get here within thirty minutes? This town is across Hoenn!" I instantly went black; I didn't even know what happened after I heard that snarky voice of that kid….

+=+=+=+=+ PoV Change Omnipotent Observer +=+=+=+=+

The now enraged Kirisugo blindly runs towards Jenelle and she pulls out a pokeball and holds it in front of her like it was Claire's but luckily it wasn't and Kirisugo knew so, he cut right through the pokeball and the little hand gripping it.

A blood curdling scream was heard and was followed simply by a 'huff'… and a head slowly begins to roll on the floor. Kirisugo, now hands blood coated searches the headless body and finds her I.D. He quickly deletes all data related to Claire and remotely releases her from the poke balls seal and registration; she is now officially 'Wild' again. Kirisugo takes off towards the basement area but as he turns the final corner there is a team of six fully armed men guarding the basement door. As the men noticed him he pulled out a tab and chanted hurriedly. "Gods fist, may these souls be greeted with open arms and May I take their sins onto myself… Soul Split." All men open fire and begin filling Kirisugo with rounds, and to much surprise didn't faze him at all. The curse 'Soul Split' allows the user to gain the life force and regenerative abilities of a demi god, but the user is now damned to hell… pft more like they become of the 'Watchers' which to a human soul would be hell.

As quickly as the incantation was finished, as fast as the men died… their bullets did nothing as Kirisugo's body forces them out the way they came and the wounds quickly close. Just as he opens the door he sees a stair case and Kirisugo goes down it, once in the basement floor, he decided to start searching everywhere. He turned left and began opening every door he saw. Storage. Laundry room. Bathroom. Loft. Library. Operation tables… Torture chambers… and jail cells. Kirisugo rushes to the first cell door he sees and too much surprise Claire is seen slumped against the far wall by shackles that stand a few feet off the floor...

+=+=+=+=+ PoV Change Claire (Subconscious) +=+=+=+=+

I missed Kirisugo so much; I want him to come save me from this evil girl… the things that have happened in half an hour. Getting beaten by a metal studded wood club isn't pleasant on neither the head nor the Chest shard, that part of me is extremely sensitive and ever since she hit it, I haven't felt anything… nothing. It terrifying, not being able to do something that was as natural as breathing. I just hope when I wake up she isn't there with her 'guest' she was inviting over, he should be here soon. Even though I am unconscious I feel so exposed and powerless, ever since she hit me over the head I can't get a clear enough mental state to even produce a weak confusion….

+=+=+=+=+ PoV Claire (Awakening) +=+=+=+=+

I instantly spring to life and trash as if my life depended on it, I heard a comforting and familiar voice followed by a warm embrace. "Claire… I'm sorry, but we need to get out of here. I know you're extremely hurt but we don't have the time to treat them, I'm picking you up now okay?" As he picked me up my chest felt like it was shattered on the left side and my head was pounding, I could feel the discomfort and pain blasting off of me and into Kirisugo. He responds with sending me reassurance, relief and he takes on some of the pain for me. I tried to protest but I couldn't even produce a stable psychic connection with him. "Its fine, I don't want you worrying about me right now okay just relax and Ill get us out of here…" His warmth and emotions filled me and caused my eyelids to get heavy before I even could try to stay awake, my body forced my mind to join it in its slumber….

_**Authors Notes; **__Ooh Cliff hanger, anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter, I plan on posting another 'Year Walker : Universes Heart' chapter before I post the next one for your truly. Anyways thanks for reading have a good one and I'll catch you next time._

_Read, Review, Favourite OR Hate, it's the Circle of Fanfiction Life. :3_


	6. Chapter 5 : Recovery

_**Authors Notes;**__ Well anyways here's another chapter, like always have a good time and sit back. Relax. And tune in for another addition to the story. Copyrights belongs the respective owners, without further delays here's 'Undesired Departure's next chapter. Enjoi~_

_**Chapter 5**_

+=+=+=+=+ Lilycove City, August 20 3017 22:43 +=+=+=+=+

+~+~+~+~+ PoV Claire (Gardevoir) +~+~+~+~+

-"Where are they?" "This way!" "Anyone see his face?" "No, Bastards wearing a mask, Watch it… He's already whipped the floor with Alpha squad, what is he a monster?"

I hear these voices echoing from all over, slowly other things start becoming clear. I open my eyes and see Kirisugo carrying me on top of some roofs; he's wearing this weird looking mask. It was made of ceramic and was molded to simply cover his face and has two eye slits and two nostril holes, it is a solid white mask. "Are you awake?" Kirisugo asks, I try starting telepathy but I can't because my head begins to spin and I brought a left hand to my head, but moving my arm caused a sharp pain to shoot from my ribs. I was going to yelp in pain but Kirisugo quickly does our palm dance with my left hand and most of the pain disappears, but as it does I hear him grunt then moan and he slows down for a moment but continues.

I grab his jacket and tug lightly, the mask peers down at me and I see his eye's through the slits. "Hmm?" Kirisugo lets out; I just grip on to him closer and try to make carrying me easier.

+~+~+~+~+ PoV Kirisugo +~+~+~+~+

Claire tries to grip onto me more, I hold her up with one hand and let my right hand hang to my side, and I pull out one of my Tanto's. Turns out that little girl didn't have the run of the go guards, it seems like her family has quite a pull. "He's on the roof tops!" I grit my teeth, look down at Claire she's barely conscious. Thank god. "*Cough* *Spulrt*" I begin realizing that the side effects of Ghastly Winds is kicking in… and I got the shittiest one, internal bleeding. "Haa… Ha…ha…" I say as I slow down to a crouching position and I lay Claire down and take off my coat and make it into a make shift pillow and lay her head on it. I take off my mask and I force myself to stand but I instantly fall to my knees again and bring a hand to my mouth, and I begin coughing. The feeling of blood coming out your mouth isn't pleasant nor does it taste all too great, the iron taste of blood… I hate it.

-"Freeze!" I turn and see those three men from before, I look forward and see Claire sleeping peacefully, and I put my mask back on and stand on weak legs. One of them has a 10mm Pistol looks similar to the 'Jackal' 10mm Pistol, the two others had simple .45cal 1911 style pistols, I hold my arms up in a shielding motion just in case they decided to get trigger friendly I'd prefer me taking a hit over Claire at this point.

-"I am Captain Brendan Norman, and you are?" I hear the one in the middle asks, I just start laughing, first they want me dead now they want a name? These guys must be new to 'Human against Human' combat, well at least the kind that doesn't involve Pokemon. "You think giving your name is a sign of trust or something? You think just because you gave your name that I would reveal my own? That mentality will get someone hurt or killed some day." The Captain just smirks. "Those are some pretty big words for someone who is about to get caught, put on trial and hung for all those to see… who knows what will happen to that Gardevoir after you're dead… She could be left in stasis forever or sold to the highest bidder." My giddy attitude leaves with that last bit, I just smile grimly underneath my mask.

-"Sorry to disappoint but I don't plan on getting caught here nor do I plan on letting her get into harm's way, but let me ask you three… Do you know just who you were guarding?" I ask in a playful manner, they seem confused by the question but that captain answers my question. "We, The Flying Dragon Mercs were assigned to watch over the Hiroe Families estate and only Heir to the fortune, Jenelle Hiroe. That was her Fathers, our founder's last command before he died. But seeing that you killed Jenelle, I am now free to choose what I do with the organisation, which I thank you for. But enough chit chat." He raises his firearm and so do the other two men. "Either surrender now and get a chance at a fair trial or die here and no-!" He couldn't finish mainly because I pulled out a tab and started reciting the enchantment. "Like the light that travels aimlessly through space and the heavens, may I, thy noble servant do the same… Light Step." I turn and grab Claire as I toss the Tab in the air to activate, the men begin opening fire and I cover Claire with my own body.

*Krack-tak-tak*

I felt three rounds hit my back but as it happens my vision is enveloped by a blinding light… Fuck at least the Tab finally kicked in, I set our destination to another large city, which was 'nearby' so it took less 'fuel' as it would've taken if I had returned to where Narcius teleported me from. We appear about ten feet above a dumpster, I instantly turn and grab Claire, we slammed down onto the dumpster with one hella amount of force… the dumpster is crushed and as am I. Using four tabs consecutively really fucking took a toll of me, my lungs and insides are on fire and my back aches from the rounds stuck in it. I think I may bleed out right here, but Looking down at Claire's sleeping figure and the thought of her finding me in a pool of my own blood gives me a second wind and I force myself up. "Ha…. *Wheeze* Hoo… *Cough* *Splurt* Fuck me…" I moan after spitting out the mouthful of blood I had accumulated, I see that we're in a pretty nice town seems to be extremely self-efficient I look for anywhere nearby that can be used as a makeshift shelter for a bit until I can recover a bit to get Claire to a proper doctor. I grit my teeth hard and try to focus having about half my blood left and having a completely broken body makes it really hard to see and think clearly. I peer down the road and see that we're in a residential area, this alley was created from two large apartment buildings, I noticed down the street there was a lone car with its headlights on and it was running, soon enough two young men came out of a small house, with some bags and boxes. I get closer and hide behind a vending machine that is about 30 meters from the house and car.

-"Man I am sooo pumped to get out of here man, Mauville is nice and all but living in this junk place made me hate this city a bit hehehe" One of the guys joke as he closes the trunk the other walks over to the driver seat laughing with his friend, as the two get in and drive away I rush over to the house they spoke of… it is literally just a one bedroom house with a bathroom and porch build onto it. Damn that guy wasn't lying when he said it was a shit shack, I walk to the back of the house and bash a window near the back door in. I unlocked that door and entered the house, it was a simple layout. The front door was located on the right side of the building, beside the kitchen, which was a small counter with two overhead cabinets and a ventilation hood which sits above the stove; I instantly turn on the elements to max. I Lay Claire down on the floor and once again use my coat as a make shift pillow, I take off my shirt and stumble over to the stove. Suddenly it occurred to me that I couldn't reach the rounds in my back, so it turns my tab use count to five, I pull out the most basic tab the 'Syndicate' created, it was a healing tab that did tend to you wounds but I won't wake up for the next 48-72 hours… I start thinking about how Claire's going to need me when she wakes up but if I don't do this then I won't even be alive when she wakes up. "Shattered bones, mutilated flesh… may this soothe all thy wounds thus thou shall be my feeding ground for a few sunrises… Equivalent exchange!" Ask the Tab dissipates I instantly feel weak and collapse, I've never used this before this is first but I've seen it in use before so I know it works…

+~+~+~+~+ PoV Claire (Gardevoir) 03:20 +~+~+~+~+

*Pit pat pit pat* *Krack* *whoosh* *Pit pat pit pat*

I slowly open my eyes and sit up slower than slowly, while rubbing my eyes; I'm in a small empty house I noticed that there was a broken window near the back and a trail of blood leading from the window to the kitchen. I instantly try making a psychic connection Kirisugo but just like before I felt like was going to be sick and my head started pounding. I stop and get up slowly and walk over to the kitchen, I see Kirisugo passed out in pool of blood, and I felt my panic quickly arise. I rush over to his side and put my head on his chest and listen for a pulse…

*…ba-bum ba-bum*

I let out a cry of relief, and decided to move him from the pool of blood to at least somewhere clean. My ribs are aching, every movement caused a jolt of pain to shoot from my left side and it would spread to the rest of my body and made my legs buckle underneath me. I finally get Kirisugo's slumped over frame into the shower, I strip him with a red hue coating my face, as I got through more of his clothing the darker shade I would turn… Deciding that I would rather not die from a nosebleed, I kept his underwear on. I turn on the water and quickly adjust it to be at a comfortable temperature; I begin rubbing the blood off his body and scrubbed it out of his hair.

After washing and drying Kirisugo, I moved him into the living room and made a makeshift bed with his coat, I grab on to my dress and begin pondering. 'Do we need a pillow or would I prefer to keep dressed?' I go with the latter. I curl up beside Kirisugo and bury my face in between his neck and shoulder. "Mmmh" I hear from Kirisugo as he brought an arm around me… I smile and let the rains simple melody take me from the waking world.

*Pit pat pit pat* *Krack* *Pit pat pit pat* *Pit pat pit pat*

+=+=+=+=+ Mauville City August 21 3017 10:09 +=+=+=+=+

+~+~+~+~+ PoV Claire (Gardevoir) +~+~+~+~+

I twitch; although my body is awakening my mind is still groggy and wants to have a few more moments of 'sleep'. I open my eyes and I am greeted by my bond mates sleeping grin, I wrap both arms around him and hug him. I never once knew humans like… Her existed, I knew some humans were evil and just liked death in general but… She did whatever she could to get a reaction out of me, a scowl, whimper or scream it didn't matter to that demon of a child. Although seeing past her forced tough front, she is nothing but a girl of a master criminal who taught her nothing but malice since she was a little one. I sigh and take a deep breath of my mates scent, I look over his body and see all sorts of scars covering his bare chest and most traveled along his arms, some even went below his waist… I just gently rub of the scars sadly and look at his sleeping form. I try to get a psychic link to him and this time my head doesn't pound but I still get the spins and almost empty whatever contents my stomach had right there and then.

I get up and realize that my ribs have been broken for the past couple hours or so, I quickly fix that problem with **Wish**; although it will take a bit to fully heal I won't need to go to a Pokémon center but using it made my head spin. I stumble into the makeshift kitchen and see a broom lying beside an empty garbage can. I sweep up the glass near the back door and put into the can. *Rumble* I hold my stomach and give a light laugh, but this raised a good question, Where am I supposed to get food…

-"Oh shit buddy you really got the shitty end of the stick this time eh?" a voice pierced my head, it was easy-going sounding but had this certain tone to it that sounded like… he is looking down upon… Kirisugo! I quickly rush back and see this man with a long beard and had yellow eyes with silts for pupils, he wore a strange shirt that read 'Otaku' and bore simple cargo pants with hooves for feet. 'Who are you!? Back away from Kirisugo right now!' I try powering up an attack but instantly fall to my knees vomiting, my head was spinning a million miles a second or so it felt. "Well, I guess I didn't show you my 'human' form before nor' have we met. I am Narcius, Kirisugo's source of power, he is also my bitch so to speak but that's being extremely blunt. In his mind we're partners which is cute but hell he has character." The now named Narcius spoke, I went to speak but he held up a hand. "Don't worry besides I helped you two idjits out a bit." He threw a something at me and suddenly I was enclosed and paralyzed but heard the voice of Narcius. "Do not panic it just a luxury ball, I have an ID under the name of my lovely assistant but anyways just let it do its thing until you hear a click than you'll be out of there." I withheld a whimper and yelp, but heard a click followed by a loud whooshing noise.

-"There registered and ready to go, here." I see a black and golden pokeball and Trainer ID thrown at me, I look up and see this smirk on Narcius's face. "Yeah I know your welcome, anyways few more things before I go. One, tell him to haul ass to Sinnoh. Two, There is food in the fridge now. Three, I will want something in return for all this… Some manga from this world, could you handle that doll? Great, you two lovers have a good time." Suddenly he was… Gone. Simple put Narcius just popped out of existence, I sit there in a daze of shock but it made sense that Kirisugo was getting powers from that guy, still didn't expect the source of that power to look like a society reject… But I'll get the bastard his Manga, luckily for him I actually like manga and anime. Well the things I have seen from a few human memories that is, but that is not the point, anyways I place the ball and ID on the counter and quickly grab something to clean up the mess I made… It made me somewhat angry knowing I cannot protect Kirisugo the way he did for me, I want him to know that…

. . . . .

I quickly had the whole house cleaned up and poured myself a bowl of cereal, Narcius brought these things called Mini Wheat's I've NEVER heard of them before but they're amazing! During the past couple years of gathering information from passing humans and such never once have I heard of these, I quickly rinse my bowl and return to lay down beside Kirisugo and let his warmth radiate through me. I don't know what time it s but for some reason just lying here with the one I love and care about, our breaths synchronizing. Both inhaling and exhaling at the same time, it was relaxing… I could feel my eyes getting heavier but refused to fall asleep.

-'I wondering when you're going to wake up… there is a lot I want to tell you…' I directed this to Kirisugos sleeping form, which in turn gives me a light grunt and just rolls over, wraps both arms around me. 'Eep!' I let out a small squeal not expecting my bond mate to suddenly grab me; I wrap my arms around his broad shoulders and let myself sink into his warm and loving embrace.

+=+=+=+=+ Kirisugo's Subconscious +=+=+=+=+

+~+~+~+~+ Kirisugo's PoV +~+~+~+~+

Running. Why am I running? "Kuraaaaaaaa!" Behind me is this horde of black mist all of which have different faces inside of it, I turn back towards the front and remembered very fast why I was running. But why am I running? Wouldn't be easier to just let this horde of Black Death over take me, why don't I just give up? "Kirisugo!" I heard a voice say and a bright light starts shining in front of me, I REMEMBER. Her, I run for her. Survive for her. Live for her. RUN. RUN! RUN~!

+=+=+=+=+ Mauville City, Augest 22 3017 09:21 +=+=+=+=+

-'Kirisugo! Wake up; please you're starting to scare me… You haven't given any signs of waking up, and something is blocking me out… What do I do…?' I heard Claire speaking in a hushed but worried tone; I give a groan and sit up. 'OH thank the heavens, Kirisugo you finally woke up~!' I suddenly got tackled back down to my back but had a full grown Gardevoir on top of me, crying, laughing and holding me close. I knew that being unconscious for so long would get her worried. 'I thought you weren't going to wake up, I was so afraid that I was going to be all alone again…' I just hold Claire close and soon I felt some tears hitting my chest, also the sound of sniffling. I began soothing her and reinsuring her. "Claire, I am awake and fine now, there is no need to worry, I wouldn't let anything or anyone change the fact that I will always be here for you. I won't ever leave your side again." I bring my hands to Claire's face and whip away her tears. Her usual bright and happy eyes are puffy and bloodshot from either crying or lack of sleep… or both.

-"Please don't cry Claire, I don't like seeing such a sad face on the person who gives me joy with her every breath." I stopped but was going to continue, although a pair of white lips pressed against my own, I begin returning in full but I felt her tongue ask for entry into my mouth. I blush hard and let her in, out tongues danced and explored every inch of the other mouths, I feel Claire's breathing getting laboured and as does my own. We finally break, our breathing laboured and red hues coating our faces. 'Kirisugo…' Claire shifts a bit and goes a dark crimson. 'W-will… Y-yo-you… Ummmm…' I only assumed what she meant; I turn a dark shade of crimson… but why? I've been in this type of scenario many times but she can make feel sea sick… what damned skill to have…

Claire just sighs loudly and stares at me dead in the eyes. 'Will… you Ma-!' "Oi, did you get… Oh shit you two are getting on aren't you? Well to bad I have a matter of more importance than either of you getting your freaks on. Anyways at ease, soldier goddamn man, get some pants on." I see Narcius in his human form standing by the kitchen wall with a manga of 'Onepunch Man' in hand. Claire just makes this 'eep' noise and passes out on top of me. I chuckle as does Narcius whom just closes his manga and lets disappear into thin air.

-"Okay dipshit considering miss 'Miniwheats' over there didn't tell you what I wanted her to tell you right as you woke up… but alas young love." He snickers near the end and I just scoff and lay Claire back down. And stand up facing Narcius, he just is wearing his smug grin. "Well its okay my friend I was talking about in Sinnoh…"

_**Authors Notes: That's all for now, but hell don't worry I will get the next one out really soon and please guys and gals check out my Deviant art, I have a comic series planned that may get a short story form made as well. **_

_**But alas that is up to you, anyways you people know the drill, read, review and favourite… or Hate it's all a part of the fanfiction process. **_


	7. Chapter 6 : What Lies Ahead

_**Authors Notes: Here's another chapter. As always you know whom pokemon belongs to, Gamefreak, Nintendo and the other respective owners. Have a good one, please take care…**_

_**Chapter 6**_

+=+=+=+=+ Flash back 2016 May 12 Location classified +=+=+=+=+

+~+~+~+~+ Kirisugo PoV +~+~+~+~+

-"So, what you're saying is that magic is real… wow Blanche I never knew you'd go crazy first, I always thought it was gonna be me but." I pump my fist. "You fucking. Went. Crazy. Fir-!" I get smacked by a black leather glove, the sound echoed throughout the base. "It's not magic, well it is but… fuck even I don't know the details so just come with me, apparently this is why we went to south America. I was told it was the resources but hell you can never trust a bunch of people thinking they're god." Blanche said as she motions me to follow her, I did but while rubbing my face. It was quite the walk. Left here. Staircase over there. Security check there. Elevator ride that lasted five minutes…. Not to mention having armed escorts the whole time. I fucking hate the Syndicate…

-"Welcome Terra, Commander." Said a voice I recognized. "Oh fuck Stein so this is what they did with you." I say to the pale, and small framed man who just pulls down his eye lid and sticks out his tongue at me. "Nice to see you again too… asshole." Blanche clapped hard and loud. "Okay Stein just give us these new damned tabs or whatever they're called… I swear those senile old bastards are really starting to lose it if they think 'magical tablets' work…." Blanche says half-heartedly, Stein just makes this evil scientist laugh but coughs half way through and pulls out a smoke and lights it. "Aww fuck I need to work on that…" He says while waving an arm, I personally thought he needed to quit smoking but hell I understand the choice but with my occupation I think I won't reach that point in my life. I think I got about two, three- "Okay let me tell you this, these little things." I quickly leave my thoughts and see Stein showing us a weird little piece of paper with some gibberish written on it. "And?" I ask Stein smiles and continued. "Well you see, the last real mage blood line died in the first century or some shit like that, the Syndicate at the time didn't like how they were 'superior' to them so to speak, you know being able to whip out an battalion of men at arms with lone man or woman depending on the kingdom or something like that but anyways getting off topic… But we found a way to make these things work but that's… well where Terra comes in. He's basically a test subject, restrain him please." Simply let's put it this way, after eating the floor and some assholes boot a few time and I found myself restrained on a table with thick leather straps, in this fucked up looking circle… pentagram thing.

-"What the fuck it's my vacation, I had a bottle of vodka saved just tonight in my quarters I can't die before I've drank that or else it will go to waste!" I yell out, I hear Blanche laugh out loud alongside with Stein. "I already found it and thanks, I'd prefer to have a buzz on when seeing my best creation die in some satanic ritual." Stein interjects. "It's not satanic for Christ sakes, its Pagan… fucking stereotypes." They continue to bicker as the circle and runes started glowing and suddenly.

I am no longer on a table restrained; rather I am in this dark as fuck void where there is no gravity at all. Well at least I can take that off my bucket list, know what it feels like to be in space. Check. "Holy fuck, dude look…" I see a bright light coming from in front of me and see two figures, one looks human by its shadow, the other had a human body but a… Goats head? "You get the fuck out of here, go talk with my old man or something but fuck off… it has been a long time since this happened." I hear someone say, a laid back voice that always had this 'Looking down upon' tone to it. I hear a sigh. "Okay fine, you asshat… you can go fuck yourself, your damned horror stories weren't giving me any ideas on how to get the fuck outta here anyways…" With that the lights died and so did the human shaped figure all that remained was this goat… man this in a shirt that read 'Oppai' and sweat pants… I chuckle and he gives me a pissed off look.

-"Look I had no time to change considering this link to me is fucking you up as we speak… but hell. Since you're my first client in like 19 human centuries, here's what's up, and you can use my powers at any time but remember when I call you come. See ya twit." As it finished the void began crumbling away, the goat scoffed. "Oh yeah, my name is Narcius. The pleasure's all yours" With that, I felt myself waking up…

"Is he dead Stein? 'Cause I need to know for my report…" I felt bony fingers press up against my jugular vein, I twitch and jolt awake. "Holy fucking shit balls!" I head butted Stein knocking him out cold, I was panting and Blanche just smirked. "Well that answ-." Blanche was interrupted by a familiar laid back voice. "Holy the humans I have been observing have stuff similar to this but every time I tried seeing what was in here… I couldn't but hell you people are fucked but my little shit stain there is stuck helping you so it means I am helping you, so let m-!" Narcius was interrupted by a roar of gun fire from both Blanche and the armed guards… what happened after the clicking of empty magazines, scared the shit out of me but also gave me some reinsurance a bit that this guy is on my side. He took all those rounds and regenerated with a giddy giggle. "Hohoho hehehe oh man, I've never been shot to death before but hell its one heck of an experience. Seems the only two that need to remain alive is that bony bastard and over there." Narcius said with a tone I could only recognize as blood lust. "Okay, bud ready to see what I can do…" Narcius quickly started letting out this black mist and his cheap looking clothing turned into a dark black robe. "Watcher's Judgement…" I closed my eyes expecting a huge as fuck explosion or some magical blast or beam… well something but nothing came. "Hehe, give it a sec. Three. Two." As the last word left his mouth all the armed guards started coughing out blood, the coughing grew more violent and some began to cough of bits of their throats and other internal matter. Whatever Narcius did it is melting their insides. "Impressed ?" Narcius asked Blanche whom only had a dark smile. "Yes, very. Terra get your new pet under control while I got report to the higher ups about this…" Narcius returned to his casual wear. "Narcius." He introduced himself, her smile only grew. "Narcius, Welcome to the Syndicate."

+=+=+=+=+ Mauville City, August 22 3017 10:02 +=+=+=+=+

-"You know when we first made out contract? Do you remember seeing the other person there besides me?" Narcius asked sitting down while staring at me.

"Yeah, I do recall you talking to some other person, why was it another one the beings like you?" I ask while sitting with back against the wall with Claire Sleeping soundly on my lap, giving light hums every time I pet her head.

"Well you see he is but he isn't, he is what you would call a… fuck… some people call it an Immortal but the old man just said it is when a human preforms a certain taboo and the consequence was after 1000 years of roaming, of not being able to die. They finally are able to die and afterwards become a being like me. The End, no more story time for a while." Narcius explains in an annoyed tone but continues.

"Basically he thinks he is still human but has 'special' powers now, he's like me but unlike me, he actually exists in this realm, I am forced here from another dimension and to hold my form, I use leftover life force from you. But anyways on New Year's He is escaping to this planet and I want you to help him out, if you do I will give you the same thing he has but remember… Its shitty seeing everything you care about wither away to nothing while all that time you're perfectly fine. So summary of what I actually wanted to say, You go to Sinnoh wait in Jubilife City until I give you his location, but hell you got a few months until then but no fucking the dog, I want you leaving this week, I got you a ticket for the next ship to Sinnoh here." as a ticket with a bar code and some Japanese writing flew at me, Narcius disappeared. I sigh and look back down at Claire, her cute sleeping face makes me smile but I set her head down on the 'bed' and get up deciding I need to get a new shirt maybe some pants, but how…

-"Get back here! Help Thief!" A Cashier from the nearby clothing provider screamed at me as I booked it towards my escape plan for stealing a few pair of jeans and a couple ¾ sleeve shirts... and few sweaters. Wasn't my greatest moment but hell I didn't like walking around in a shirt that is shredded and stained with blood, So I took my chances and decided to venture out with only a pair of pants on. I got around unnoticed well until I made a break with a mountain of cloths in my arms.

-"Oh man it feels like middle school all over again. Hahahaaa!" I scream out while jumping fences and ignoring all the curses being yelled at me. This was kind of fun, not saying that I want to start robbing places but I mean… just the ability to make my own decisions again! Well… besides Asshat Narcius asking so many damned favours of me, but I guess I owe him that much.

I ran about five blocks, and then turned down an all familiar alley, along with a dumpster which has been crushed; I go from a full sprint to a steady jog. As I turn the corner to the house Claire and I are hiding out in, I see some kids having a pokemon battle in the street. One had this little yellow mouse, which had a tail shaped like a thunder bolt. The other had a blue turtle that looked nervous but being given a reinsuring grin from its trainer all the anxiety seemed to leave it. As the two pokemon spared off I continued my way to the back of the small house. I enter through the back down and I am greeted by the smell of… fire!

I rush inside only to see Claire looking guilty tapping both fingers together with a small giggle. In front of her was the stove, on the stovetop. Burning. Were little charcoal bits that seemed to have started as bacon? I calm myself down and begin to chuckle while Claire's giggle grew in to laughter. After a bit of cleaning, and me actually cooking us some brunch, I got dressed and Claire took one of the sweaters I took and put in on. I gave her a stare followed by shake of my head.

+~+~+~+~+ Claire PoV +~+~+~+~+

I lightly sniff the sweater, it smells like… nothing. Apparently it was obvious that I was searching for his scent because of this Kirisugo gave a loud chuckle at my actions.

-"Hahahahaaaa. Heh.. hehe. You do realize these sweaters are brand new and none of them would smell like me yet, Claire. I didn't know you were into that sorta of thing." I just let out an 'Eep' and go a dark red.

-'Well, Umm…. I CAN EXPLAIN!' My words only made his laugher grow, all it did was made my face feel like it was melting in embarrassment, I was going to bring a hand to my face but he beat me to it. "Don't make yourself faint. I was only bugging you…" He said while slowly rubbing my cheek, thanks to instinct, I give a bell chime like purr. Kirisugo smiles, and pats my head. "Alright~, Onwards with adventure~!" He spoke in a sing-song tone; I just go to his side and get ready to see what this human city looks like.

+=+=+=+=+ Canalave City Sinnoh , September 3 3017 04:59 +=+=+=+=+

+~+~+~+~+ Claire PoV +~+~+~+~+

In the past couple days, Kirisugo and I grew closer but still we had this space between us in a sense, we've never get past a few kisses and some cuddling but I don't think either of us really want to move this any faster… We left for Sinnoh about ten days ago, Narcius forgot to mention that he got us Cruise tickets. We expected to arrive only two or three days after we left Hoenn, but here we are, reaching Sinnoh's shores a week later, although I am not going to complain. Having to sleep on the same small cot as Kirisugo for length of the trip was amazing, not to mention the open ocean greeted us every sun rise and sun set.

Kirisugo and I walk down the ramp that leads to Canalave's port; we quickly get through customs and continue towards our goal, Jubilife City. Apparently Narcius has an old friend he wants us to welcome, But Neither Kirisugo nor' Narcius specified what they meant by 'Welcome'. From what I could gather we're gonna be asking the spoken of Friend to speak with us, Or something amongst those lines.

-'So what's the plan?' I ask with some curiosity, Kirisugo just scoffs and looks into my eyes. "Not too sure, we have quite a bit of time until January but I guess we could have some fun until then." Kirisugo responds, as he takes in our surroundings. Canalave wasn't that big, its population barely passed fifty thousand people. But still being one of the main Sea hubs for Sinnoh its streets are packed with trainers, merchants and some crewmen from harboured ships, waiting to return to the sea. "Excuse me, Sir. Sir!" A voice came from behind us, we both turn to meet it and see a man in a business suit, addressing Kirisugo. "Yes?" He asked with a annoyed tone, the man in the monkey suit got right down to business. "I noticed how you have a Shining Pokemon, Yes? My company pays large amounts of mon-" The man was cut off by Kirisugo grabbing my hand and turning around. "Not interested, I don't sell my… friends." My face went red as we walked away, This isn't the first time this has happened.

As we continued on our way, once we left the city limits, Kirisugo's hand went from my forearm down to my hand, we shared each other emotions, I felt his uneasiness and we walked like this for a while. Kirisugo has been very quiet since that man asked about purchasing me, I decided to break the ice and see what is troubling my mate. 'What's wrong? You've been silent since we left Canalave.' He and I just exchange a glance and with a sigh Kirisugo tells me what is on his mind. "It's just somewhat irritating that people think Pokemon are just objects to be sold to the highest bidder, It is too similar to the illegal slave trade back home but here it's perfectly normal to sell your friends for money." He scowled and continued. "I am no saint myself but still the ideal of recognition of what is right and wrong is still there. And what I see doesn't please me very much to be honest with you." I nod and understand where he is coming from, but since the invention of pokeballs, having a real relationship with pokemon has become even more difficult than before, I mean if a human and pokemon worked together about 300-400 years ago it was through mutual respect and gain. Now pokemon to some humans are nothing but tools for amusement or… other things.

I put my head on his shoulder and pull myself closer to him and he does the same, the next few kilometers were traveled in silence, Well we didn't speak to one another. We'd just pass emotions back and forth, being blunt… just enjoying our time together. Jubilife was about thirty five kilometers or so away from Canalave, so we will be spending a few days camped out, I honestly loved sleeping like this. It gave me a reason to hold my loved one close and also gives us some silence to listen to each other's hearts beat, and the emotions that flow with each pump of our hearts.

-"Ma-an, you two really are something. I never would have thought that my little Kiri would find a girlie to settle down with." Narcius says while floating casually beside both of us. Kirisugo raises a brow at 'Kiri' I go a shade of red considering that is my nickname I gave him and Narcius just so happened to hear me use it before. "Call me that again and Ill end you, you goat faced nihilist." Kirisugo said as he gives me a quick kiss on the lips, which in turn got a giggle out of Narcius. "Aww c'mon you know you'd need me to keep her satisfied, Oh I know we'd fucking tag out. You get sloppy seconds my good sir." Kirisugo just shoots him a deadpanned look.

"You didn't come here just to annoy me, you don't like me enough to do that… What do you want?" Narcius only grinned and he started to laugh, the reason to me was bewildering but Kirisugo knew something was wrong. "Since you love birds have been so close the past few kilometers, I'm assuming you haven't noticed yet." Kirisugo stops dead in his tracks. "You don't mean…" Narcius toothy grin only grew, and before he answers he pulls down an eyelid.

-"Damn rights bud, and trust me… They don't want to just talk about buying Girlie over there… Remember those mercs, that's all I can tell you… hehehe have fun!" With that He left back to the plain of oblivion the goat faced dick bag went. I loved him but at the same time wanted to strangle Narcius… Calling me Girlie all the damned time. I have a name you know, But with Narcius gone another problem quickly arose, we've been followed since Canalave, and it's the men from that night in Hoenn.

-"Holy shit does Arceus ever love me~!" An all familiar voice spoke…

_**Authors Notes; Sorry about the FOREVER delay, Work and such has had me for the past few weeks, but now that I have some time I will work on these some more. Anyways we're approaching the arrival of a certain someone and his two companions. Thanks for tuning in and have a good one. Enjoi~**_

_**Read, Review, Follow or Hate, the choice of this fate is yours~**_


End file.
